


Stiles' Secret

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek is a Good Parent, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret he's been hiding for a few weeks. Ever since Derek nearly died in an encounter with a Rougarou he's been having nightmares about losing his Alpha. Not only that but he's been having other issues lately, issues Derek wants to get to the bottom of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at some sort of plot revolving around the above tags. This will be a bit awkward. My deepest apologies for that. And yes. I stole a Rougarou from Supernatural. We've got Wendigoes and Kitsune. It's only a matter of time before they show up in Teen Wolf. I also guess this'll have multiple chapters.

# Stiles' Secret

_'Not again...not again....'_ Stiles thought as he stripped another set of sheets off his bed. Ever since the pack had a close call with a creature known as a Rougarou and Derek was nearly killed, Stiles had been having terrible nightmares and even more embarrassing, he had started wetting the bed because of those nightmares. Now thankfully his dad was usually out of the house by the time he woke up so he didn't have to worry about explaining wet bed sheets to him. After dropping the soiled sheets in the washer with a load of clothes and scrubbing and flipping the mattress, he went about his morning trying to forget what happened in his nightmare.

He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he leaned over the counter. Why did he have to be so useless? If he hadn't tried being helpful with nothing more than a baseball bat, which consistently keeps getting broken resulting in him buying a new one, Derek wouldn't have had to rush in and save him and nearly get killed. Even with instantaneous healing Stiles still felt like utter shit about what happened. He felt like shit about a lot of things that happened. Things that weren't his fault but ended up with him blaming himself anyway.

He suffered in silence about it though. No one knew about his horrendous self esteem issues but himself. He splashed some water in his face, putting his thoughts away for the moment and fixing himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. He ate his breakfast in silence before showering and getting ready for the day. He was already gone when Derek, who Stiles had been avoiding like the plague ever since the incident, slipped into the house through the open window. He had been hoping the human was here so he could talk to him about what had happened but was greeted with a surprisingly clean room. Something unlike Stiles. He had been noticing he was keeping to himself lately as well.

Not even Scott, who was practically Stiles' twin knew what was wrong with the little spaz. It was unnerving. He walked around the room, just casually observing the overly clean room. Stiles was never this meticulous with cleaning. He would know, he's found all matter of accidentally forgotten food under his bed before when the scent was too much for his nose and he had to get rid of it. But it was utterly clean in here. Even the mattress smelled freshly clean. Which was weird, even by Stiles' standards. The fact that the sheets were missing off the bed as well was weird. Who went through that much trouble to clean a mattress unless they were hiding something?

Derek shook his head. Maybe he was looking too deep into it, Stiles cold have simply spilled some soda on the sheets and it seeped into the mattress. He knew if it was him he would have scrubbed it avoid any unnecessary teasing from Peter. But that brought up another thought as he flipped the mattress and took a deeper sniff at it. It stank highly of bleach and cleaning solutions but there was also the very, very faint scent of urine. His brow furrowed. Maybe he was reading too deep into this again, maybe Stiles' mattress was secondhand and belonged to a kid. There was no way Stiles was a bed-wetter. He was going to have to look into this later on today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I thought this wouldn't be popular. Looks like I was wrong so here's another chapter.

Stiles sighed as he walked into school and put up his facade of normalcy. As long as he seemed normal, he wouldn't tip off the wolves, what with them all being walking lie detectors. He put his books in his locker, grabbing his math supplies before heading to class and meeting up with Scott. Coach Finnstock droned on and on about various things that Stiles didn't need to pay attention to. Things he was falling asleep to. Coach's voice, though somewhat rough, was soothing especially after the night he had. He nodded off, laying his head on his desk to rest, just for a second. Only for a second.

Scott glanced back to see Stiles sleeping at his desk, brow furrowed in either distress or anger. Then he smelled it. That completely out of place yet highly familiar scent that had him waking Stiles as fast as he could and rushing him out of the room before anyone could question. Stiles was confused, his sleep addled mind trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and why he was sitting in the bathroom with a wet spot the size of a golf ball on the crotch of his jeans.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice shocked him into alertness. Oh god, Scott. Scott with his ten times better than a human's nose could smell him. Could smell that he had pissed his pants like a child while he slept at his desk. Best friend or not, this was absolutely humiliating for him. It was bad enough he nearly killed Derek now this. Scott called out to Stiles again, who simply curled in on himself and didn't answer. Now he was worried. Something was wrong with his best friend and his only guess was that it was linked to Derek. "Stiles, I'm gonna go get your stuff so you can go home okay?" Stiles didn't answer and he didn't want to leave him but he couldn't stay in school in this state.

Scott grabbed Stiles' bag and called Derek from the hallway. "Yeah, can you come pick up Stiles? He's not feeling well and he's in no condition to drive home." He said. He wasn't going to explain the full situation over the phone right now but he did tell the basics. That Stiles had shut down completely and he had no idea what to do. "I'll drive his Jeep over later but he needs to go home now." Derek agreed from the other end and Scott went to retrieve Stiles. Thankfully no one was in the hall and Derek was there within ten minutes as Scott helped him into the Camaro. "He's kinda stuck like this. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Derek nodded and glanced over at Stiles who had an empty look in his eyes and the scent of urine all over him. Just what the hell had happened to the poor kid? After telling Scott he was taking Stiles to his loft he drove off, stopping at the store for a few things before heading home. He had to carry Stiles in and come back for the bags because whatever stupor Stiles was in he still wasn't out of it yet.

"Stiles? Can you hear me?" He asked gently, snapping his fingers in front of his face. He sighed when he didn't get a response and hefted the human up and carried him to the bathroom. He sat Stiles down on the counter while he started up the shower. "Alright pup, come on. You need to take a shower." He said, helping Stiles with his clothes. "Stay here, I'm going to get the shampoo so we can wash your hair."

Stiles was just barely there, eyes trained on some faraway object as he hid inside his mind. He had pissed his pants. At school. And Scott knew. And now so did Derek. He had barely registered seeing the alpha when Scott had walked him out of the school and the sight only sent him deeper into his head. If he didn't acknowledge what was going on then maybe it would all go away like some cruel nightmare. But the pitter patter of warm water over his body and on to the shower tiles was pounding into his head that this was real. Very real and very frightening and without warning he just broke down and started crying. Crying out of stress, fear, anger at him self. He was just so tired and broken and he just wanted to go back to before all this werewolf nonsense when things were as simple as trying to fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I terribly apologize for these chapters being so short. I'm typing multiple things at the same time and I think this is the one story I've written where short chapters work better. I'm gonna work on making these longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well people wanted more. Here's more. I think these chapters are getting longer.

Derek grabbed a bottle of shampoo from his personal bathroom before heading back towards the one in the hall with a towel and some dry clothes as well. When he entered he saw Stiles sobbing in a ball on the shower floor, looking utterly miserable and absolutely terrified. Protective instincts kicked in and he quickly pulled Stiles to his feet, not caring that his own clothes were getting wet, he was just worried about Stiles, having never seen him in such a state before. He wrapped him in the towel and carried him to his room, setting him down on the edge of the bed.

"Stiles? Stiles, listen to me. You're okay, you're safe with me." He said, trying to calm Stiles, who was practically wailing at this point. Even if he wanted to he couldn't calm down at this point, he wasn't sure he knew how anymore. His hands went flying, seeking purchase in Derek's clothes, still wet from the shower. Derek was shocked at this behavior yet he held Stiles, hoping it would calm him down. "It's okay Stiles, you're alright. Okay? You're okay. Calm down pup, you're gonna make yourself sick." He said softly as he patted the boy's back as he hiccuped and sobbed. After a while Stiles tapered off into sniffles and whimpers, still shook up and clinging to Derek but not full on sobbing.

Derek had given up a while ago trying to get Stiles to talk to him and instead just tried to comfort the boy. Something was terribly wrong with the human and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He rubbed Stiles' back as he leaned against him, still sniffling softly. Derek could hear his heartbeat slowing and took that as a good sign. It wasn't until he heard snoring did he realize Stiles had cried himself right to sleep. He sighed and smiled a bit, continuing to dry Stiles off before putting him in some clean boxers then in bed to sleep and getting in himself, figuring he could probably prevent any future panic attacks or nightmares by staying close.

He grabbed a book and read for a while, looking over at Stiles every now and again between chapters. At one point Derek had to do a double take as he wasn't sure he had seen it correctly the first time. Sure enough, Stiles' thumb was firmly wedged between pouty pink lips, his fingers curled over his nose as he suckled in his sleep. He had to admit, Stiles was actually adorable like this. He brushed some hair out of his eyes with a soft smile. After a while Stiles started whining in his sleep, brow furrowed in distress. Derek gently stroked his head, trying to calm him down as fresh tears started streaming down Stiles' cheeks and his cries became more insistent. He started shaking him a bit, trying to wake him up as he started crying louder and tinged with fear.

His sobs picked up, punctuated with screams of his name and then it all came to a head as Stiles screamed himself awake, completely soaking the bed at the same time. Derek froze as he saw fear flash in Stiles' eyes as he realized just how badly broken the boy had become. Tears started pouring down Stiles' face as his crying started up anew and all Derek could do was hold him while he cried in shame and fear. "It's okay Stiles, I've got you baby, it's okay." He said soothingly, once again trying to calm Stiles before he made himself sick by crying. He knew his earlier suspicions about Stiles having a bed-wetting problem were right. But now was not the time to be judgmental, Stiles needed all the comfort and support he could offer right now.

Stiles had shut down again and Derek simply carried him back to the bathroom to put him in the tub. "Okay puppy, just sit and relax." he said softly, running warm water in the tub as Stiles stared blankly at the tiles. Derek was more worried now than he had been earlier, just the fact that Stiles had been screaming his name while he was having a nightmare worried him. Still, Stiles was currently in no condition to talk right now so he just let him soak in the tub while he went to make a phone call.

Once again, Stiles was feeling absolutely pitiful and disgusted in himself. Pissing his own bed he could handle, because no one was around to know about it. Having a minor accident in class today, that he could barely handle. This however. This was just the icing on the shit cake that his life had spiraled into. He had a full on meltdown nightmare and pissed all over Derek's bed. Derek, who he had nearly gotten killed. Derek who already couldn't stand him. Derek who now had to clean up the mess he made and would probably never let him live it down. That single thought brought fresh tears down his cheeks. He had completely ruined any chance of a normal life. Not that he had a normal life, not anymore anyway.

Everything went to shit after his mom died. Sure he had Scott and Melissa had practically adopted him but it wasn't the same without his dad home. He started pulling double shifts and Stiles eventually got to the point where he started feeling like his dad didn't care anymore. It hurt him in a place that would be the starting crack leading to his complete break. Those cracks only got bigger as he went into middle and high school and then that night Scott ran into Peter. That was all his fault. If he hadn't been the one to drag Scott on a hunting trip for a dead body, he never would have been bitten and he never would have gotten mixed up in all this supernatural nuttiness.

Everything was so much better when he was younger. When things were stable and normal and he didn't have to worry about stuff like people being murderers or werewolves fighting for territory or rougarous going insane. He pulled into his memories, trying to find a time where it was safe and he didn't have to worry about such things, back when his mom was alive and she comforted him through his nightmares and told him everything would be okay when he had an accident or two. Sort of how Derek was acting now. It did strike Stiles as odd that he was being so unusually gentle with him. So soft spoken and kind. It made him wonder about the aloof alpha wolf.

Derek had just gotten off the phone with the Sheriff and Scott, asking them both a lot of questions and letting them know he was going to take care of Stiles for a while. He needed some looking after. His conversation with the Sheriff was interesting, especially when the topic of Stiles' recent bout of bed-wetting and day accidents was brought up. Stiles' father explained that he had had accidents when he was younger but the bed-wetting didn't get worse until after his mom died. Then after a few months it and his night terrors stopped all together. He had thought that it was just because Stiles was getting older. Derek thought that maybe it was because Stiles started hiding it. What with the Sheriff pulling later shifts to pay the bills, Stiles was left alone or at Scott's more often than not. If anything, he probably learned to keep quiet and systematically wash his sheets when no one was around. Stiles was such an independent person and from what Scott told him despite all his goofiness Stiles was the mature one of the two of them, almost always the responsible one and never liked being taken care of even when he was sick.

Well Derek was going to change that. It was obvious all of this was a desperate cry for attention from Stiles, whether the human knew it or not. Stiles was forced to grow up young, he gave up his childhood the day his mom died. He was going to fix that. Even if it meant doing something neither of them had any experience with. Something that might fix, or completely break Stiles. Looks like he had some planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry Stiles. I'm breaking him so badly. Don't worry, Derek's gonna put him back together again. Who wants to assemble a Stiles jigsaw puzzle? Derek does!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Stiles is gonna get a little bit more broken before he gets fixed. Don't worry, Derek has plenty of love glue.

After changing the sheets, scrubbing the mattress, and getting Stiles cleaned up, Derek ran to the store leaving Stiles alone in the loft to continue contemplating the craptastic turn in his life. He was sitting on Derek's couch, curled up in a blanket with the TV running in the background. Derek had made sure he was comfortable before he left and told him he would be back as quick as possible. It was making Stiles wonder just what the hell Scott had gotten him into by asking Derek to pick him up.

When Derek did come back an hour later with arm full of grocery bags, Stiles was curled up on his side on the couch, thumb in his mouth while he absentmindedly watched TV. The beginning of Frozen specifically. As far as Derek knew from Scott, Stiles had given up Disney movies when he was younger, right around the time his mom died. More proof that whatever was wrong with Stiles was further linked to his mother's death and to himself.

He took the bags upstairs, not wanting to interrupt Stiles while he was being quiet and content. Once in his room he spread out what he had bought on the bed. Diapers, pull-ups with Buzz Lightyear print on them, a few pacifiers, a pack of sippy cups, a pack of bottles, formula and various other odds and ends. He was so caught up in checking to see if he had everything he needed he didn't even notice Stiles standing in the doorway.

"Derek what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked, making the alpha's head jerk up in surprise. "What is all this stuff?" Before Derek could say anything his eyes fell on the pack of diapers still sitting in plain view on the bed. "Are those.....no. Hell no." He threw his hands up and started walking off. He knew it. He knew this was too good to be true. He knew Derek was going to turn this all into some sort of prank. Dress him up like a toddler and parade him around the pack. He was already on the fringe because he was human, he knew he didn't belong, this was only going to make it worse. Especially if Jackson and the twins found out. They would be the ones to never let him live this down.

"Stiles wait, it's not what you think." Derek called after him, following him down to the laundry room where the teen was pulling his clothes on. "Stiles stop." He said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You aren't going anywhere."

"And who are you to tell me I'm not? You aren't my father, you aren't my alpha, you aren't allowed to tell me what to do!" He yelled at him, voice thick with tears again.

"Stiles just listen to me for a second. I just want to help you." He said softly, putting a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. "I just want to help. That's all." Stiles looked into his eyes, having learned that when Derek was being sincere, you could tell by looking in his eyes. And all Stiles saw a sincere and burning need to help. Help him.

"But why? Why now of all times?" He asked, voice sounding so cracked and broken down that he almost didn't recognize it as his own."I'm just the useless human who fucks up everything he touches and nearly got you killed."

"Because you need it. You've kept whatever has been bothering you bottled up for so long that it's starting to break you down." He said. "I know that run-in with the Rougarou is what jump started this again. I know you've been blaming yourself for what happened to me, but Stiles it wasn't your fault. I saved you because I care about you, not because you're useless or anything. You aren't useless, you're human. You make mistakes, everyone does. But that doesn't make you useless." He cupped Stiles' cheek and wiped away his tears. "I'm going to make you feel better. I'm going to fix you."

"How?" He asked, leaning into Derek's much warmer hand.

"Just trust me on this. Can you do that for me pup?" He asked, waiting for Stiles' response. After a second, Stiles nodded.

"I trust you Derek." He said softly. Derek smiled softly at him and picked him up, if he was going to get Stiles to be okay with any of this, he had to make him feel comfortable and safe. He carried him upstairs and into the bedroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bed. Stiles blushed as he looked at the pack of diapers and pull-ups, suddenly feeling very small and self conscious about this and about to have a panic attack.

"Stiles, relax. Just take a deep breath, can you do that for daddy?" Derek asked, getting a frightened and confused look from Stiles, who scooted back just a tiny bit in fear. "No, no, it's okay Stiles, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? You don't have to be afraid of me. You're safe here. Daddy won't hurt you."

Stiles was completely confused and worried he had misplaced his trust with Derek. What normal person would refer to themselves as _Daddy_ in a non-sexual situation? Sure Derek was far from a normal person what with being a werewolf and an alpha at that but this was way beyond odd, even for him. He was afraid now, was Derek going to force him into some sick sex game? Was he just using that 'wanting to help' shtick in order to blackmail him into this? He couldn't fight him off if that was the case, Derek would kill him before he even had a chance to scream.

Derek's heart twisted in pain as he watched the fear in Stiles' eyes. Maybe he had moved just a tiny bit too fast, he didn't want him to be afraid of him after all. Cautiously, he reached a hand out and stroked Stiles' hair, watching for any sign that he was uncomfortable. Stiles just looked like he would shatter into a million pieces if Derek did something wrong, so he waited.

"Stiles? Look at me." He said softly, it wasn't a demand, it was a simple request, which Stiles heeded. He shyly and fearfully looked up at Derek.

"You....you aren't gonna rape me are you?" He asked softly, confirming Derek's concern that Stiles didn't really believe him earlier about simply wanting to help him.

"No Stiles, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I'm going to take care of you okay? I'm going to make you feel safe and wanted. I'm going to give something back to you." He said, still stroking the boy's hair. He moved slowly, gently easing Stiles into his lap so he could show him he meant no harm. Stiles froze for a second, but when he realized Derek was only holding him he relaxed and laid his head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The sound soothed him and he could remember sitting in his mom's lap like this when he was younger and she was comforting him after a nightmare.

Derek gently rocked him and stroked his hair, whispering soothing words of comfort to Stiles while he calmed down.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles asked a little hesitantly, afraid if he spoke he'd break the spell if he said anything. Derek hm'd in response, giving him the go ahead to continue talking. Stiles bit his lip, not entirely sure what he wanted to say until he just blurted it out. "Can I call you daddy?" His face lit up and he furiously apologized over and over again, feeling like an absolute idiot for even uttering the question.

Derek smiled a bit, Stiles was so shy and awkward underneath that mask he wore. "Sure thing pup, you can call me daddy." He said. Even with all his stuttering and blushing Stiles smiled a bit. All he really wanted after his mom had died was a daddy to stay home and play with him. Someone who would drop everything to spend time with him and make him feel like he mattered.

"D-Daddy?" He asked, voice small and frightened. "You aren't gonna leave me are you?" Derek felt his heart twist again. He kissed Stiles on the forehead and tilted his chin up.

"No puppy. Daddy's not gonna leave you." He said with a smile. "Daddy won't ever leave you." Stiles smiled and hugged him, feeling safe and loved for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Frozen. I was watching it at the time and Disney movies are the very essence of childhood. So sue me. Poor broken little Stiles. Don't worry, Daddy Derek is here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for this story. It makes me happy because that powers my batteries so I can write this without getting writers block. The powers of positive reinforcement prevail! And not just for me. For Stiles too! Onward to the chapter!

Once Stiles was sufficiently calmed down, Derek gave him the choice of wearing a diaper or a pull-up right now. While he had bought the pull-ups for Stiles to wear during the day and the diapers for nighttime, he didn't want him to feel forced about wearing them as Stiles was still hesitant about the diapers and winced a little at the sight of the pack. If Derek had to guess, he would say Stiles had mentally fallen into about a four year old head space, and while four was a bit too old for the pull-ups, his little pup was a special case.

"Don't worry pup, you're still Daddy's big boy if you want to wear the diapers." He said, noticing they seemed to catch Stiles' attention more than the pull-ups which, while they were more grown up and like underwear, there was still the chance they might leak and Stiles didn't seem like he wanted to risk that chance. In the end he did pick the diapers, covering his eyes with his arm while he laid back on the bed. Derek let him, knowing this was a new experience for both of them and Stiles was understandably embarrassed. He didn't dawdle, quickly rubbing in some ointment and sprinkling a flurry of powder on him before taping up the diaper.

"There we go. See, that wasn't hard was it?" He asked with a smile, ruffling Stiles' hair a bit and getting a smile in return. While Stiles was accustomed to sucking his thumb, which Derek didn't mind, he still picked out a pacifier, instantly taking a liking to a sparkly blue and red one with glitter flecks in the plastic. It had come in a pack of six which was cheaper than the two pack in the store although Derek had been worried Stiles wouldn't like the colors. Thankfully though he was worried for nothing as Stiles already loved it. "Want some lunch pup?"

Stiles nodded, waddling a little thanks to the diaper, as he followed Derek out of the room. Derek had him sit down and go down the stairs, having noticed his waddle and not wanting him to slip. He put on some cartoons in the living room, letting Stiles curl up under the blanket he was using earlier while he fixed lunch for them. In his head he was going over the changes he was going to have to make and the safe guards that needed to be implemented if this was going to be a full time thing, which he wanted it to be. He would talk to Stiles later about it but right now getting some lunch into his pup was top priority, rules and such could wait.

He called Stiles over who cutely waddled over and sat down at the table. Derek sat down a plate of curly fries and chicken nuggets for him and went to get one of the sippy cups from upstairs, filling it with some lemonade. Stiles ate happily, quickly gobbling down his food and taking his sippy cup back into the living room to watch more cartoons. Derek chuckled as he cleaned the kitchen and sat down at the table to read. After a while he peeked in on Stiles to see what he was doing.

Stiles was laying on his side suckling on his binky as he napped. His sippy cup was empty on the coffee table and he seemed to be okay for the moment. Trying not to wake the pup during what had to be the first nightmare free nap he's had in years, Derek gently picked him up blanket and all and carried him upstairs to bed. He laid him down, smiling at the sight. Stiles really was adorable like this, all limbs akimbo and cheeks flushed as he slept.

"Sleep well pup." He whispered, placing a kiss on Stiles' forehead before going to make some preparations for later. Stiles awoke about two hours later, feeling refreshed and completely relaxed after a peaceful, dreamless sleep. No nightmares at all this time. And it felt good. He yawned and rolled over, feeling a pressure in his bladder, blushing a bit as he remembered he was wearing a diaper. It was dry, a sign that his bed-wetting was linked to his nightmares and since he hadn't had one he hadn't wet his diaper while he slept. But that presented a problem now.

Years of potty training was making it hard to go in the diaper but he was much too comfortable to get up and go to the bathroom, and even if he did go he couldn't put another diaper on himself without messing it up. He let out a whimper and in a second Derek was running up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What's wrong Stiles?" he asked, seeing distress on his pup's face. Stiles' cheeks turned red and he hid his face in the pillows, mumbling softly. "I can't understand you when you talk that way puppy." Stiles felt the weight of the bed shift and peeked up to see Derek sitting next to him.

"I gotta go Daddy...." he said softly, knowing with his super hearing Derek heard him. Derek gently rubbed his back as he started to cry in embarrassment.

"Shhhh.....it's alright Stiles, just use your diaper." He said. "You'll still be Daddy's big boy. Okay? It'll be alright." He spent the next five minutes trying to coax Stiles into using the diaper, giving him plenty of positive reinforcement and praise. Eventually Stiles relaxed enough to let go, a few spurts that started getting longer with each one before turning into a full on stream that lasted about a minute. When it was all over Stiles was crying softly into Derek's shirt, a combination of shame and embarrassment. Derek comforted him, telling him everything was okay and he was alright. "You're my big boy Stiles."

Stiles sniffled a bit, shifting uncomfortably in his diaper which had gone cold. "Daddy....change me please?" He asked, looking up at Derek with big, tear-filled doe eyes. Derek kissed his forehead and helped him into the bathroom, running a nice warm bath for him with bubbles and some toys he had picked up while Stiles was napping. He helped Stiles into the tub and washed his hair while he played with a pull-string boat he had gotten him.

After Stiles' bath, Derek dried him off and put him in a fresh diaper. Then they sat on the bed to talk.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully Stiles, okay?" He said, getting a nod. "We're going to set some rules for you. Especially if we want to keep you from having nightmares and accidents at night." So far Stiles was on board, he had placed his trust in Derek and was certain whatever he had in mind was only going to be beneficial for both of them. Derek then began listing rules, Stiles now had a bedtime which was nine o'clock during the week and nine thirty on the weekends. When he wasn't at school, naps were to be taken so that he wouldn't end up overly stressed at night. Junk foods were also going to be cut because according to Scott, Stiles hadn't been eating properly the last few weeks. Potty breaks were an absolute must.

Stiles agreed to everything, they were going to fix him one step at a time. For now though they were going to take things slow and after dinner and a trip to the bathroom, they settled in for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness though, thank you to everyone who's read this, given it kudos, bookmarked, or left a comment. My writing is based on good feedback and happiness and all the reviews I've gotten so far are from people who find this good, something I didn't even think it was. This started as me testing the waters with something of this nature here since I already tried infantilism on Fanfiction.net and it started off pretty poorly. Things have picked up and if I ever finish this I'll post the other story here. Once again, thanks everyone. You are really sweet people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's taking Stiles shopping. But first, unwanted guests are unwanted.

The first task Derek set out to accomplish the next morning was getting rid of that mask Stiles wore. He had woke up early that morning and talked to Scott who, despite being a walking lie detector as of recently, still couldn't tell when Stiles was putting on a facade of normalcy or not. Derek figured that Stiles had years of practice and so unless someone was deliberately looking they wouldn't be able to tell if he was fronting or not. He wanted to keep him in his younger head space for this specific task he was going to attempt but he knew he was going to have to heavily convince older Stiles first.

So while Stiles slept he went and got him his favorite clothes and made his favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. While he was cooking, the door to the loft opened and Derek scowled as Peter walked in after being gone for at least a week. This was the absolute last thing he needed right now, especially since Stiles was upstairs sleeping and if Peter even caught wind of what he was up to he would break Stiles to the point that he couldn't be fixed.

"Get out." He growled at his uncle, getting a look of fake hurt from him.

"Looks like someone's already PMS-ing." Peter said with a smirk. He picked up one of the strawberries and ate it, chuckling as Derek continued to growl at him. "Oh come on, Der. It was a joke. No need to be all bitter."

"Peter I mean it, get out. _Now_." He said, eyes flashing red.

Upstairs, Stiles was just waking up, dressed in a diaper and one of Derek's shirts which was slightly big on him. He rubbed his eyes, wandering into the hallway to look for Derek but stopping when he heard voices. He could hear his daddy talking to another man. He sounded mad and was making growling sounds like a big dog would. It scared him a little since his daddy had only used a nice, soft voice with him. He twisted the end of the shirt in his hands as he stood there, afraid that if he moved he would get caught and yelled at too.

Derek was still trying to get Peter out of the loft, hopefully before Stiles woke up when the older Hale stopped and turned his head towards the stairs. While his senses weren't as top notch as they used to be he could still recognize the scent of fear when he smelled it. A smirk creeped up on his face and he started walking towards the stairs only for Derek to grab, and nearly tear off, his arm.

 _"Out."_ He growled, eyes full on red now and his claws digging into Peter's bicep. Peter scoffed and smirked, glancing up at the stairs before leaving, holding his hands up in mock surrender before closing the door behind him. Now he was curious. What or who was Derek hiding in the loft?

Derek shook his head, making a note to call Scott and have him keep an eye on his uncle. For now he had to deal with his frightened pup.

"Stiles?" He called, making sure to use a gentler tone as he headed up the stairs. His heart lurched when he saw Stiles sitting on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest. He had definitely heard him yelling at Peter a little while ago. He sat down next to him, gently stroking his hair. "Puppy?" Stiles turned and buried his face in his chest, sobbing softly. He was clearly very frightened.

Derek picked him up, rocking him in his arms and cursing Peter to the deepest pit of Hell. If he hadn't have come by so early he wouldn't have this problem now. "It's okay Stiles, Daddy's here. I'm here." He said soothingly, trying to calm Stiles down.

"Daddy you were yelling." He sobbed, clinging to Derek like his life depended on it. "You were making scary noises."

"I know, I know. Daddy's sorry for scaring you like that. But Daddy had to deal with a bad man." He said, carrying him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the counter, grabbing a tissue to clean his face.

"Bad man?" Stiles asked, sniffling a little.

"Yes, you remember my uncle Peter don't you?" He asked, running some water for a bath. Stiles thought for a second before his adult mind filled in the blank and he nodded. "Well he and I had a bit of a disagreement this morning, and that's why I was yelling." He explained. It made sense to Stiles now, his daddy's uncle was very mean and liked pulling nasty pranks on people. Sometimes with people getting hurt in the process.

"So now that he's gone you aren't mad anymore Daddy?" He asked, holding up his arms so Derek could take off the shirt.

"Nope, I can't be mad when I'm around you." He said with a smile, kissing Stiles on the forehead. Stiles giggled and Derek put him on the floor. "Alright, after breakfast we need to talk, but I need you to be big when we talk." Stiles pouted at that, not ready to go back to being big and with responsibilities he didn't want. "You can go back to being little afterwards, I promise." After a little more convincing Stiles agreed and Derek washed him up.

Once he was clean he gave him a pull-up to wear under his jeans and they headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Stiles was completely happy with breakfast, eating the pancakes Derek had cut up into little pieces for him with glee. After breakfast Derek had to coax him back into adulthood, something he knew Stiles wasn't going to like but was necessary if they were to get anywhere today. Stiles looked uncomfortable out of his head space, a little more twitchy than normal and a bit more self conscious.

"You're okay Stiles, I promise. I just wanted to talk to you that's all." He said softly, trying not to freak him out anymore than he already was. "Take a deep breath, you'll be alright." Stiles drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes he was calm and Derek started talking. "I know you probably don't want to but we're going to have to go out together today." He said. Stiles froze for a second, he was in no way ready to go back out and start dealing with crap today, not now. "It's okay, we're just going to the store, I need to get you some clothes to keep here. I promise it will be quick."

Stiles shook his head, on the verge of tears. "No, I just wanna stay here, please don't make me go outside." He whimpered. Derek wanted to just leave him here, let him watch cartoons to his hearts content but with Peter lurking around he couldn't risk it.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but you have to come with me. I can't leave you here alone today." He said. Stiles continued to plead but after Derek let him go back to his head space he seemed to calm down and was a little bit excited for the trip out. It seemed that younger Stiles just wanted to spend time with him and it was older stiles that held all the fear. In any case, they got in the Camaro and headed down to the mall. Now was the real test, which mindset was going to be dominant on this outing?

They headed into JC Penney's first and Stiles stuck close to the point of nearly tripping him up with every step. They headed over to the junior boys section and Derek casually looked at the clothes, looking over at Stiles every few seconds to make sure he was still nearby but to see how he was holding up. So far he was being extremely self conscious, looking around every time someone walked into the aisle. "Stiles, just relax. No one is looking at you." He said softly.

Stiles tried calming down by taking deep breaths, Derek talking him into a state of calm and after a few minutes he was silent and not flinching every few seconds. Derek took that as a good sign and continued digging through the clothes rack. After picking out some shirts he asked Stiles which ones he liked best. Turns out little Stiles was a Ninja Turtle fan as well as a Batman fan and Derek bought the ones he picked before moving on to pants, socks and shoes. While they were looking at the shoes, Derek noticed Stiles staring hard at a pair of light up Sketchers modeled after a police car.

"Daddy?" He asked in a small voice, noticing there were a few people around but wasn't sure if they could hear. "Can I have these shoes?" Derek smiled at him. He was going to buy them anyway due to how fascinated Stiles was with them but appreciated that he had actually mustered up the courage to ask for them.

"Of course pup, grab the box and we'll go pay for this stuff." He said. Stiles beamed brightly and quickly ran back to grab the box, walking with a little more pep as they headed to the register. As soon as they were paid for and they were out of the store, Derek let him put them on and he had never seen Stiles so happy. A few people watched them weirdly but Derek just shot a glare back at them and they quit staring. "Since you were such a good boy in the store today puppy, Daddy's going to let you pick out a toy at the toy store and then we'll get some ice cream."

Stiles practically lit up like a supernova and they headed into the toy store. Derek watched as Stiles roamed the aisles looking for a toy. He looked around as well, making a note of what he could get Stiles later on and checking in with Scott about Peter. Scott and the others had been tracking him but he gave them the slip and could be anywhere in town. He sent Boyd, Jackson and Isaac to look while he and the twins kept watch at the loft. Derek scowled, leave it to Peter to try and ruin his plans. He went to find Stiles and found him looking at the plush toys in the toddler section. "Did you find something you wanted pup?" Derek asked. Stiles grinned and nodded, holding up a big black wolf plush.

"This one!" He said happily. Derek chuckled and paid for it, letting Stiles hold it as they headed back to the car. "His name is Mikko."

"That's a nice name pup." Derek said, helping him with the seat belt. Once they were strapped in Derek headed to a Checkers to get them ice cream and then back to the loft. He sent Stiles to go wash his hands, both of which were sticky with Oreo ice cream, while he unpacked the clothes. Stiles finished washing his hands and took Mikko downstairs, sitting down on the couch to watch cartoons while he waited for his daddy to come and fix dinner for them. While he was watching cartoons he heard the door to the loft open and turned around, wondering if daddy left a bag in the car. His face went pale when he saw Peter strolling in like he owned the place.

The older Hale smirked as he spotted Stiles, malice sparkling in his eyes as he walked towards the couch. He could smell the fear coming off Stiles in waves and watched as his mouth opened but no sound came out, he was too frightened to call for Derek.

"Well, what do we have here? I knew Derek was hiding something but I never thought it was anything as kinky as this." He said with a chuckle, eyes trained on Stiles as he tried backing away from him, clutching Mikko close to his chest. His smirk widened as he realized Stiles was so terrified he had begun pissing himself. The scent of fear and urine were making him insatiable and he quickly closed in on his target. He was mere inches from grabbing Stiles when Derek roared, jumping from the railing of the stairs and tackling Peter.

Stiles hid in another room, absolutely terrified as he could hear Derek deliver a thrashing so severe to Peter he was going to be walking with a limp for the next two months before the loft door slammed loudly. Tears rolled down his face as he huddled in a corner, Mikko in a death grip as Derek rushed to his side, apologizing over and over again and trying to comfort him as Stiles broke out in a traumatized wail. He carried him upstairs, giving him all the hugs and cuddles he could as he gave him a bath. He knew Stiles was going to have a nightmare tonight and there was no avoiding it so he was going to do everything within his power to make sure his pup felt safe again. Starting with getting rid of his troublesome uncle.

Although severely hurt, Peter was now insatiably curious. The sight of Stiles so helpless and fearful did things to him and he wanted to see how far he could push the boy before he simply shattered into a zillion pieces. He wanted to crush him, but first he had to figure out what Derek was doing with him. And he had to get Derek away from him in order to do that. And so he began to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. It's a Peter related cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is looming and his name is Peter. What's our Daddy to do? Call in the pack.

After getting Stiles fed, bathed and comfortably in bed, Derek phoned Scott and told him to bring the pack over for a meeting. They needed to get to the bottom of this Peter situation before it got any worse and Stiles completely broke down. While he waited he did some cleaning, trying to keep his mind off the utter fear in Stiles' eyes after he had beaten and thrown Peter out. That hurt him so much, that he almost wasn't there to protect him.

"Daddy...." Stiles said sleepily, standing at the bottom of the stairs holding Mikko. "'M wet...." Derek quickly picked him up and took him back upstairs, changing him and putting on a lullaby. Stiles gave a content sigh and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Luff you Daddy." Derek smiled and kissed him on the forehead as he drifted off.

"Love you too Stiles." He said softly. He closed the bedroom door and headed back downstairs, just in time to get a text from Scott who said they were on their way upstairs. After Peter's two uninvited intrusions, Derek sent out a mass text that anyone that needed to get in the loft was to specifically ask his permission from now on. He didn't want just anyone walking in here anymore. Once Scott and the pack got there, they headed into the living room to talk. "Alright, we have a serious problem."

"Just what the hell did Peter do this time?" Isaac asked, used to seeing Derek angry, but never this angry.

"It's complicated to explain but Stiles is involved." Scott said. Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Again with Stiles? Seriously? He's a magnet for trouble." He scoffed. Derek took personal offense to that and grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt, growling at the omega.

"Jackson I swear to God I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be spitting toenails for years if you don't shut up." He said, voice dangerously low and protective. Jackson's face went white, Derek was terrifying enough when he was pissed but this was a whole new level of anger the omega had never seen before. Boyd and Scott had to pry his hand off of Jackson's shirt and take him into another room to cool off for a second. Scott had known Derek was furious about what Peter had done to Stiles a few hours ago but he hadn't known he was this mad.

"Are you alright?" Boyd asked. He, like the rest of the pack, had gotten the minimum amount of details from Scott, enough to know that Stiles was being taken care of by Derek for a while but not enough to know why. "Derek, you can trust me. You can trust us. We want to help you but we need to know exactly what it is we're dealing with." Derek sighed and nodded. They needed to know, they couldn't protect Stiles properly if they didn't.

"I know." A little calmer now, he walked back into the living room. He sighed, this was going to be awkward but it needed to be discussed if anything was to be done about Peter. He had everyone sit down, Jackson specifically placed between Boyd and Scott in case he got mouthy again. "Alright, I'm going to warn you all first that what I'm about to tell you is probably going to sound very odd and probably a little off putting. But keep in mind, it's to help Stiles so if anyone so much as laughs I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth." When no one said anything, Derek started to explain. "You all remember the Rougarou incident. Well it messed Stiles' head up pretty bad. Bad enough to the point that he was having night terrors and started spiraling out of control. He wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating right, and he was having some other problems."

The other wolves felt sympathetic, Stiles was the one that came up with all the plans for the pack and everyone knew how traumatic that specific incident was for him. Derek continued. "He's been staying here with me because Scott called me when he had a breakdown the other day at school. He's fine now but he's mentally in a place where he is younger. And he's okay there. It's when he's older that he starts having panic attacks and nightmares." He said. "I've tried keeping this under wraps, which is why you all are just now finding out about this, but after what happened with Peter you need to know."

"Just how young are we talking Derek?" Ethan asked. While the twins weren't on par with Derek yet, Ethan was a lot nicer than Aiden and he liked Stiles. It also helps that Stiles saved his life that night at the motel.

"Four. Around the age he was when his mother died. So he's a little fragile right now." He said. "He's upstairs sleeping right now but please, don't judge him for this. His self-esteem is low enough as it is. He thinks he's useless and a fuck up. This is supposed to be something that helps him. I don't want this to be something that hurts him, that's why Peter needs to be dealt with as soon as possible." The others nodded in agreement. Stiles was as much a part of the pack as they were and as pack it was their job to protect each other.

"Stiles is my best friend, so I'll do whatever it takes to help." Scott said. "Where do we start?" Derek explained the routine he had set in place for Stiles, his bedtime, how much sugar he was allowed to have, when his naps were to be taken, the whole nine yards. The twins, due to wanting to show their worth to the pack, volunteered to watch Stiles tomorrow while Derek went hunting for Peter and informed the Argents and Lydia of the situation.

The next morning Aiden and Ethan were at the loft early, while Ethan was actually pretty happy and excited about this Aiden wasn't all the way awake and would rather be out hunting with the rest of the pack. But wherever Ethan went he went and if Ethan wanted to play den mother then fine, he might as well. Ethan called Derek as they rode the elevator up and by the time they reached his floor Derek was standing outside.

"Come on. He's not awake yet so just sit down." He said. Derek wasn't really comfortable with leaving the twins in charge of his pup but he knew it was necessary if he was to keep Peter away. He headed upstairs to wake Stiles up and introduce his little side to the twins. "Wake up puppy, Daddy has a surprise for you." Stiles murmured cutely and snuggled Mikko as he opened his eyes, smiling sleepily at Derek.

"Morning Daddy." He said softly. Derek smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Morning Stiles. Come on, time to get up." He helped Stiles out of bed and after a change brought him downstairs. "You remember Ethan and Aiden right?" Stiles' brow furrowed for a second before the adult side of him filled in the blanks again and he shyly hid behind Derek.

"They're scary....." He said softly, melting Ethan's, as well as Aiden's, heart. Ethan knew they were a bit intimidating but he didn't think Stiles was too terrified of them.

"They're not going to hurt you puppy, they're going to spend the day with you while Daddy runs some errands." He said, gently easing him out from behind him. "Right?" Ethan nodded.

"Of course not, were going to have fun today. Right Aiden?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, we brought some toys for you to play with and some movies to watch. It'll be fun." Aiden added with a smile. Stiles seemed to come out of his shell a little, curious about what kinds of movies the twins had brought with them.

"Like The Little Mermaid?" He asked softly. Aiden nodded, listing off all the movies they had brought based on what Scott told them about what type of movies Stiles had liked. That perked Stiles right up and after a little bit more chatting with the twins he was as animated as ever, excited to watch the movies and play with them.

"Alright Stiles, you be good for Ethan and Aiden. Daddy will be back later." He said, kissing him on the forehead. Stiles hugged him tightly before he left. As much as it pained Derek to have to leave the pup for the day, he knew Stiles was in good hands and would be fine until he got back. He met up with Scott and the rest of the pack in the woods and they all went to search for Peter.

Little did they know Peter wasn't ready to be found yet. He wasn't ready to give up the game, especially not when the prize was an emotionally vulnerable Stiles. If he could get his hands on the human, the whole of the Beacon Hills pack would bend to his will to save their precious pup. But Peter wasn't one to share his toys with those he felt inferior of touching them. And Stiles was one toy he had no intention of sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I hadn't anticipated this story going that far I've updated the character list. Derek's pack is essentially Scott's pack since I'm too lazy to add in all the characters. For a full list the twins are involved, Boyd and Erica are alive and Jackson with his smart mouth is around. Allison and Lydia are also a part of the pack but as they won't have importance until later they weren't mentioned in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends the day with the twins while the pack continues the hunt for Peter. Come out, come out wherever you are....you little psycho.

Once Derek was gone, Stiles stared at the door for a while, trying to will his Daddy back home. Having the twins as babysitters sounded fun at first but then Daddy left and he was alone and he just wanted to get back in bed and snuggle with his daddy. This didn't go unnoticed by Ethan and Aiden and the two of them tried to distract Stiles with some toys they had bought on the way over. They had stopped at a Wal-Mart and grabbed a tub of Legos, knowing Stiles was rather intellectual and figured it'd be something he'd like. They had gotten a Batman set after asking Scott which playset to get in addition to the plain bucket they got. They hadn't intended to pull it out until sometime later but with the way Stiles was staring at the door after Derek left, now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Stiles, Ethan and I brought you a present." Aiden said, pulling out the Batman set first. "Someone told us you liked Batman so we got you some Batman legos." Stiles turned around a little bit, still facing the door but slightly less interested in it. "Wanna come play with us?"

"You can be Batman." Ethan said, getting down on the floor with Aiden as he dumped the pieces on the floor. Stiles scooted onto the floor, inching a bit closer and with each shuffle forward the door was forgotten and the Legos had taken their place. Ethan held out the Batman figure and Stiles hesitantly took it, running it over in his hands for a few seconds before a smile came to his face. Daddy was like Batman, he was strong and fearless and always protected his friends, like Robin, against bad people, like the Joker and Mr. Freeze. Daddy was a superhero. _His_ superhero.

His smile widened and he played with Ethan and Aiden like he didn't have a care in the world. They let him be Batman for hours, let him round up all the bad guys over and over and over again until he played himself right into a nap. They let him keep the figure close as he slept with a smile. Ethan smiled as he laid Stiles down on the couch, tucking him in so he was nice and warm and happy. Even Aiden, who wasn't really looking forward to the whole babysitting thing, was happy. He couldn't deny Stiles was a lot happier in his little mindset, and it was fun playing with him. Made him feel like a kid himself, and it felt good. He didn't even care if it got him and Ethan into Derek's good graces or not, just the fact that he had made the little boy in Stiles happy was more than enough for him.

However, with the twins so wrapped up in taking care of Stiles, they had failed to notice they were being watched. As Peter stood across the street watching the psuedo-pup sleeping, thoughts raced through his minds. Evil thoughts. Thoughts that could return him to the glorious power he once had. And it all revolved around Stiles. He decided to make himself scarce before he could be noticed, heading back to whatever hole he had been lurking in to plan.

He had gotten close to Stiles already. Walked right into the loft and stalked him like a hungry wolf stalking a scared little rabbit. He had instilled fear in him, shaken up his world so badly he pissed his pants with eyes wide and full of childish fear like the innocent cherub he was. _Was_. That had a nice ring to it for Peter. He had watched his face twist from cherubic innocence into pure, unadulterated fear. Primal and pure. Absolutely arousing. It only made his want to get his hands on Stiles that much greater. He would steal him right from under Derek's nose.

He would break the boy, destroy him and in the process his competition for control of the Beacon Hills pack. Stiles would break under him, and in turn he would break the other wolves. One. By. One. They would all fall to him. They would break. They would beg for mercy. And they would receive none. He was going to enjoy ripping every one of them apart. Watching them squirm beneath him like the worms they were. He would have his power back, and _**oh!**_ it would be _delicious_.

By the time the sun went down, Derek and the others hadn't found hide nor hair of Peter. Wherever he was he was well hidden and had no intention of showing his face anytime soon. Still, as nice as that sounded to the others, that Peter wouldn't be around for a while, that only made Derek's stomach flip around. He didn't trust his uncle and he wasn't going to risk his pup's safety and sanity while he was still lurking about like the psychopath he was. So he made the decision when he got home, he was going to take Stiles upstate, to a cottage his parents used to take him to when they were alive.

He would take some of the pack with him; Scott, maybe the twins given how well they did with Stiles today, and Boyd. They were the ones he trusted the most right now. The ones he could trust with Stiles' safety. He would leave them plenty of money and supplies, all the toys Stiles could ever want, every Disney movie he could get his hands on, and anything else they would need. He was preparing for war with this. He was willing to do anything to protect his pup. Anything.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Stiles asked while Derek was busy packing clothes in a suitcase and a diaper bag. "Are you mad at me?" Derek frowned and picked Stiles up, hugging him tightly. "Daddy?"

"No puppy, Daddy isn't mad at you." He said, holding his pup close. "We're gonna go on a little trip with Scott and Uncle Boyd and the twins. We're gonna get you some new toys and lots of movies and we're gonna go camping." Stiles lit up at that, eager to go on a trip with his Daddy, his hero. Away from the bad man from the other day.

"Ooooh! I wanna go camping, I wanna go camping!" He chirped, grabbing Mikko and his Lego Batman and his favorite blue and red binky and his special pillow. Derek smiled a little, he might be stressed out now but seeing his pup so happy was the perfect remedy for it and he kissed Stiles on the forehead as he continued to pack. By the time he was done Scott and the others were waiting downstairs and Stiles was asleep, the excitement to go camping having gone right out of him and he fell asleep on the bed. Derek carried him downstairs, and strapped him into the van he had Scott rent earlier. After loading up the trunk they drove off into the night, following the directions Derek gave them until they found the cabin.

It was still in good condition and the lights and water worked, no doubt there was an account somewhere that made sure the place was well kept in case someone needed to stay here. Derek lifted Stiles out of the car, gently shushing him as he fussed a little in his sleep. After getting Stiles comfortably tucked in bed, Derek sent the twins back into town with the van to get food while he, Scott and Boyd marked the territory around the cabin. Once that was done Derek took a moment to try and calm down. Peter wouldn't find them way out here and even if he did he was going to have to get through Scott, an alpha, the twins who could fuse and Boyd who was a natural powerhouse. Even still there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that even way out here they weren't safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm typing this I'm typing another story on Fanfiction.net. When, as it's not up yet, you read it you're going to notice a similarity to the seventh chapter. That's intentional as, while I was writing it, it sounded way too good for me to not put in here. Also my apologies if this chapter is a bit on the short side. Gotta build up the drama y'know?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is suffering from overprotective parent syndrome. Not like we didn't already know this.

The next morning, Derek was up early, having stayed up all night, sitting in the living room's big bay window, to keep watch outside while the others slept. He looked absolutely exhausted and it was really starting to worry Scott and the others.

"Derek? Hey, c'mon man you're starting to scare me." Scott said, trying to dislodge the alpha from the window. If anything he was worried more about Stiles who was steadily worrying about Derek who was growing ever more and more worried about Peter getting in. It had gotten to the point where Boyd had to fix breakfast for Stiles because Derek either didn't hear him ask for food for a full half hour or wasn't all together himself. "Derek, Peter won't find us out here. Okay? You said it yourself he doesn't even remember where this place is and even you had trouble finding it. So come away from the window. Play with Stiles, he's getting worried about you." The mention of his pup quickly grounded him back in reality and he looked over to the breakfast nook where Boyd was playing with some of Stiles' Legos on the table while he ate his breakfast.

"You're right Scott." Derek said with a sigh, fatigue coating his words as he moved away from window. He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Stiles. Boyd took that as his cue to go and ruffled Stiles' hair before going to take a shower. Stiles shied away from him a bit, a little worried he had done something to get in trouble.

"Daddy....are you mad at me?" He asked in a small, scared voice."You didn't make my special pancakes for breakfast. Did I do something wrong?" Derek felt his heart break and pulled Stiles into his lap.

"Daddy could never be mad at you puppy. And you didn't do anything wrong." He said softly, stroking Stiles' hair. "I'm just worried the bad man from the other day followed us out here. I don't want him to hurt you." He kissed Stiles' forehead, holding him protectively. "Daddy didn't mean to ignore you this morning. How about we make some cookies for everyone?" Stiles smiled at him and nodded.

"Chocolate chip right Daddy?" He asked, having already forgiven Derek. Derek chuckled and nodded.

"Chocolate chip it is." He said, sitting him down on the counter while he got the ingredients out. He let Stiles pour in the chocolate chips and stir after he added the other ingredients. Then he let him put the tray in the oven while he set it. "Alright, now we just have to wait for the timer to go off. When it goes off they can come out but they'll have to cool off." He said, setting an egg timer on the counter. "Let's go get a bath in then we can go outside for a bit, I bought some bubbles for you to blow since its nice out." He had never seen Stiles get so excited about a bath before. Honestly he could have gone without one since he was going right outside and was bound to get dirty again anyway but he had flour in his hair and on his face and melted chocolate chips on his mouth and could use one. Once he was nice and clean and in a pair of jeans and the Ninja Turtles tee Derek had bought the other day he let him go outside, sitting down on the porch with a book.

Derek looked up every few minutes to check on Stiles, smiling as his pup ran around with a bubble wand in his hand. Derek started checking less often, looking up between chapters instead of every few minutes. On one of his checks Stiles was nowhere to be seen and he started freaking out, calling for his pup before running back in the house to ready to send the others looking for him. He turned around when he heard someone step onto the porch. A wave of relief went through him as he saw Stiles standing in front of the door with his head tilted. He quickly hugged him before noticing he was holding something. "Stiles what do you have?" He asked.

"I found a kitty Daddy. I named her Periwinkle. Like on Blue's Clues, except she's not a boy." he said with a smile, showing him the Calico kitten in his arms. "Can I keep her? Please? I'll take very good care of her I promise!" Derek sighed about to refuse since they didn't have the means to care for the kitten but seeing Stiles so happy made him agree, besides he was unable to deny his pup anything. As long as Stiles was safe what harm could having a cat do?

"Alright, you can keep her." He said. "Let's get her some milk, I'll bet she's hungry." They headed into the kitchen and gave Stiles a cookie off the tray Ethan had taken out of the oven earlier before filling up a saucer with milk. "We'll get some actual food for her tomorrow." Stiles smiled and sat on the floor next to Periwinkle and ate his cookie. Stiles, and the others in turn, fell in love with the kitten and she followed Stiles around all afternoon, playing with a piece of string he had found in a cabinet. Once bedtime came around and Stiles had a bath and was getting settled for bed, Periwinkle came and curled up next to him, purring contentedly. Derek smiled and he and the twins headed into town to get some cat food for the next few days.

The small splinter pack spent at least a week in the cabin, each taking turns watching Stiles while the others scouted the perimeter of the territory they had marked. When every trip out revealed nothing out of the ordinary and the rest of the pack phoned in that Peter either fled or was killed by hunters somewhere else they started making preparations for the trip back home. It wasn't until the last day, right before they were going to leave that Stiles came crying to Derek, unable to find Periwinkle anywhere. So they all headed out to search for the kitten, figuring she couldn't have gotten far. Stiles went with Derek, Scott and Boyd went on their own to cover more ground and the twins checked around the house. The spent hours looking for Periwinkle and yet couldn't find her. And then, Boyd called Derek on his phone.

Derek left Stiles with the twins and headed to where Scott and Boyd were waiting. Under a fallen tree, just outside the perimeter they marked, was Periwinkle. Dead. And next to the kitten's corpse, which judging by how badly decayed it was getting from being picked at by vultures had been there since sometime last night, was a message messily scrawled in her blood that read: **HE'S NEXT**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Blue's Clues. And I'm so very sorry about Periwinkle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize for Periwinkle. She will be missed.

Stiles cried. The second they didn't come back with Periwinkle he started sobbing uncontrollably and nothing Derek or anyone could do would calm him down. And none of them blamed him. They were all crushed but this was a different kind of pain for Stiles. It was a pain he knew and a pain Derek had desperately tried to shield him from. He was completely quiet on the way back, simply sitting between the twins, sucking his thumb and holding Mikko. Tears still rolled down his face but there was no longer a sound accompanied with it. It was making Derek anxious and somewhere on the drive he switched spots with Aiden, letting him drive while he tried to comfort his pup.

Stiles still wouldn't say anything and Derek didn't push him. When he got his hands on Peter he was going to absolutely destroy him. His suspicions had been right, and since they were right there was no way they were at all safe in Beacon Hills. He was going to have to pull some drastic measures. Once they were back in town Derek called everyone, the Argents included, over to the loft. Stiles was still completely silent and that worried Derek deeply. He had completely shut down and by the time everyone had gotten there he had Allison and Lydia take Stiles upstairs, hoping the sight of Lydia would jerk him into some state of response.

Allison took Stiles by the hand and smiled warmly at him. He looked at her with red rimmed eyes and tear streaks on his face. She could see how much pain he was in, it was like losing his mother all over again.

"Come on Stiles, why don't you pick out a story and I'll read it to you?" She offered, hoping to get a response out of him. Stiles shrugged, moving on auto pilot as he followed the two up the stairs. Derek watched them with a deep rooted pain in his heart. He was going to make Peter pay, but they needed to find him first. So he left the girls in charge while he and the others went to track down his bastard uncle. He was going to enjoy killing Peter for a second time.

Downstairs, Lydia had a list from Derek of what to do with Stiles and what he hoped would work with him since he was in this state. So she headed downstairs to make some warm milk for him and coffee for herself and Allison. Allison meanwhile was helping Stiles with his pajamas. Since he wouldn't pick she picked out the pair with the Superman symbols on it for him and helped him put them on. Lydia came upstairs a few minutes later with Stiles' sippy cup. She smiled warmly at him as she knelt next to him. She could practically feel how badly he felt as he sat there looking broken. He took the sippy cup from him and they tucked him into bed, Allison reading him a Winnie the Pooh book until he fell asleep before turning out the lights.

"I can't stand seeing him like this." Allison said. "He looks like a ghost. It's completely not like Stiles." Lydia nodded, sipping from her coffee cup.

"Hopefully once Derek takes care of Peter he'll start getting him back to normal." She said. "I knew Peter was sick but killing a kitten just to freak Stiles out? That's too much even for him." The two continued to talk downstairs while Stiles slept in bed. He was so tired and drained that he was completely helpless when the window was silently slid up and a shadowed figure slipped into the room, grabbing him and pressing a chloroform soaked rag to his face as he struggled feebly. Once he was unconscious the figure threw him over their shoulder and slipped back out the window. When Lydia came upstairs to check on him and make sure he was okay she promptly freaked out when she saw he was gone. Derek was quickly phoned and he raced back to the loft to try and track the scent, or lack thereof. Whoever had taken Stiles hadn't dawdled, quickly subduing him and leaving fast enough that their scent didn't linger and give them away.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Peter had done it, the question was what was he intending to do with Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. My apologies. I'm also taking a few days off from writing this to build up a nice chapter and play some Saints Row. It won't take long but I wanna make sure the next chapter is worth reading especially with how short this one is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a few days. Well I couldn't wait that long. My muse finally kicked in. I have channeled the fury from the combination of slaying Skyrim dragons, beating people in Saints Row, John motherfucking Winchester and a 1.25 liter bottle of Coke. Enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: The following chapter will get a bit grisly thanks in part to Peter's inner thoughts. As I had not intended on this story spiraling in this direction that is why it's not warned as a tag. As I'm keeping with not spoiling much I won't disclose all of what happens but keep in mind that I warned you and I'm not responsible for any feels, good or bad, that will result from reading this. There will be a happy resolution to this but I'm seriously warning you now, it gets bad down below. Read at your own risk.

Derek was furious. That was an understatement. He had the fury of a thousand and one white hot suns rattling around his brain and he had broken a table, the couch and put a sizable dent in the kitchen counter in a fit of rage, eyes blood red the entire time. He didn't place the blame with Lydia and Allison however, they weren't at fault as he probably would have missed the ever so slight movements of whoever had snatched his precious pup. No, not whoever. _Peter. Peter Hale. Peter Motherfucking Hale. Snatched. His. Child. While. He. Was. Sleeping._ Right out of his bed. As easy as plucking daisies in a field. Like relighting a candle after it went out, Derek's rage returned tenfold and he had to physically be restrained by the twins in their fused form and Chris Argent threatening him with an electric nightstick. Derek calmed down, if you could call it that, but he was still breathing, snorting actually, like an angry bull someone just poked with a cattle prod and waved a bright red flag in front of. He was beyond pissed. If anyone thought the state he was in after Peter's second intrusion was anger, they quickly rethought that. Derek yanked out of the twins grasp, pacing the floor instead of destroying his home in anger.

"Find. My. Pup." He said with a seriousness and an anger so intense Jackson actually kept his mouth shut for once, completely terrified of what Derek would do if he so much as made an off-hand comment about the situation. To see Derek so intense and angry it wasn't even funny. Even the Sheriff, who was Stiles' biological father and equally as worried as his surrogate one, was shaking a little in fear. If Peter knew what was good for him, which he probably didn't given how brazen he was to grab Stiles the way he did, he would give Stiles back and lessen the blow for himself. But knowing Peter from his actions over the last few days he wasn't going down without a fight. And half of that fight was finding him, and Stiles, before something bad happened.

In an undisclosed part of town, Peter was relishing in the fact that he had finally, _finally_ , gotten his hands on Stiles. He could practically taste the boy's fear as he stared at him with tear-filled eyes, tied up, a bit bloody, and gagged. Tanned skin blossoming with fresh bruises from when he woke up on the way here, screaming for his daddy, screaming for his life. He had slipped back and forth between his teenaged and child mindsets, snot dripping as he cried, begging him to please, _Let me go, get my daddy, let me go, get daddy, let go, daddydaddydaddydaddy_ until he was throwing up and hiccuping and bawling and melting down. All the while Peter drank it in, reveling in the fear and anguish and loss of hope and utter despair. It was beautiful to look at, like a fine work of art. Something to be appreciated and cherished and if he played his cards right, something he was going to cherish for a good long while.

He walked over to Stiles, watching the boy whimper be hind the gag as fresh tears started streaming down his cheeks. He gently stroked the boy's hair, loving the way he flinched like he had just been struck across the face. Peter chuckled, he wasn't going to hurt him, not yet anyway. He would toy with him, like a cat would with a mouse. Oh that brought a smirk to his face, the kitten was the icing on the cake the other night. All it took was one quick swipe and blood was gushing from its neck as it struggled to cling to life. And he thought the felines had nine lives. Still it was delicious to watch the stupor Stiles worked himself into and watch his nephew and his pack feebly try and calm him. Then the banshee and the hunter girl, they left him alone knowing he was lurking about, they let their guard down which made it easier for him to swoop in like a hungry eagle and pluck Stiles from bed as he slept.

"Such a pretty boy...." He whispered, dragging a fresh sob from Stiles. "Such a very pretty little boy. Your daddies take good care of you, making you look so beautiful and pretty, like a shiny quarter." He had Stiles' chin in his hand now, tilting it upwards so he was looking at him. Stiles was so beautiful, all creamy skin and moles and beautiful hair and god it did things to Peter the likes of which he had never felt. He wanted to swallow this boy whole, he wanted to bite him, taint him, break him, and a million other things. He wanted to possess Stiles in a way Derek never could. Never would. He wanted to do things to this boy that most people would lynch him for. _Or burn me alive._ He thought with a smirk. "You and I are going to have some fun puppy."

Meanwhile, Derek, the Sheriff and Chris were all going over possible places Peter could be keeping Stiles and sending the pack out to check them. There were only so many places in Beacon Hills he could be. But every location they checked, including the obvious places like the Nematon, the bank and the remains of the Hale house, even the vault beneath the school, nothing checked out. There was no sign of Peter and Stiles anywhere. And that was the straw that broke Derek's back. He left, barely registering the yells of Argent and Sheriff Stilinski as he drove to god knows where. When he got out of the car he roared up to the heavens, yelling out his rage and anger and sadness at the night sky and feeling like an utter failure for not being able to protect his pup. Not only had he lost Stiles, he lost a piece of him that would not come back until he had Stiles safe in his arms. He felt tears of anger streaming down his face. He had failed, he had failed as an alpha and as a father. He was never going to forgive himself for this. Never.

While Chris and Scott had gone looking for Derek and the rest of the pack was out looking for any trace of Stiles and Peter, Lydia was at the loft with the Sheriff trying to find somewhere, anywhere at all, that Peter would have taken Stiles. Somewhere secluded that nobody but him had to know about. They wracked their brains for answers, there was only so much Lydia's banshee powers could do and there were only so many places in the whole of Beacon Hills, hell in Beacon County for that matter. But there had to be something. Some clue, some inkling as to where the wolf had taken his, and now Derek's, son. And then it hit him.

"The zoo....." He whispered. Lydia looked at him with a puzzled gaze. "The zoo. Fucking shit the zoo!" There was an abandoned mini zoo just outside of Beacon Hills that he used to take Stiles to when his mother was alive. The place went bankrupt and closed somewhere close to ten years ago and he hadn't thought of it since. But it made sense for Peter to hide out there, it was the only zoo in California besides the one in San Diego that had a wolf exhibit. He grabbed his gun and phone, calling Scott to tell him to tell Derek where he could find Peter as he got in his cruiser with Lydia. Scott passed along the message and Derek didn't hesitate. He started heading for the zoo, trying to figure out why he hadn't thought of there first.

 _'Hang on Stiles, daddy's on his way.'_ He thought as he raced through the woods on foot. Peter walked around the small room where he was holding Stiles captive, it had been hours. Hours Peter spent abusing Stiles' body until it was mottled with bruises both healing and fresh. Hours Peter spent digging his claws in the boy and licking the blood off them. Hours Peter spent listened to the boy's muffled screams of pain and agony. Hours Peter spent deriving pleasure from Stiles' pain. Hours. Hours Stiles spent begging to be set free. Hours Stiles spent crying and sobbing and wishing to god and every deity to end the pain. Hours Stiles spend crying for his daddy, both of them. Hours Stiles spent calling for his mother even though he knew she was dead. Hours. He had lost a lot of blood. Peter had pulled out a knife in addition to his claws and he had slices on his arms and legs and chest. He couldn't see well, his head hurt and he just wanted to close his eyes forever. His clothes were in shreds and he was so cold, so very cold.

Peter scowled and grabbed his chin, forcing him into a semi state of consciousness. "Don't you fucking fall asleep on me." He growled, eyes blue with malice and Stiles struggled to stay awake. Peter's scowl turned into a smirk and he stroked Stiles' cheek tenderly. "Good boy." He said, making Stiles shiver with disgust. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home. Derek ran as fast as he could, the world rushing by as a blur before his nose picked up the thick scent of blood. Stiles' blood. He saw red and raced into the dilapidated zoo which nature was trying to reclaim. He followed the scent, and the ever growing screams, to a crumbling office near the back that was covered with vines and leaves. He kicked in the door, finding Stiles just barely conscious and completely bloodied and bruised. His skin was pale with the coldness of the room and his clothes were hanging off him in bloodied shreds. Derek wasted no time in rushing over to him, untying him and removing the gag from his mouth as he tried to wake him.

"Stiles? Wake up baby, daddy's here." He said, rubbing his arms to warm him up. "You're okay puppy, you're okay." Stiles made some sort of noise showing he was partially conscious and Derek's heart swelled a bit. Until he heard clapping. He growled, holding Stiles protectively to him as Peter walked into view.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Did Daddy come to save the day?" He asked, smirking at his nephew and his toy. "I'm surprised it took you this long to find me Derek. You're slipping. You might have to kill again to keep up that power level. Maybe those twins, or Jackson. Lord knows he's as useless as they come." Derek snarled at him, flashing his fangs.

"Shut up you sadistic fuck." He growled. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Stiles." He propped Stiles up in the corner near him before standing and letting his fangs drop fully and his claws extend. Peter's smirk widened and he cracked his neck a bit. Derek let out a roar and charged at him, just barely missing as Peter dodged his swipe, moving about the room as if it was a dance and not a fight. Derek couldn't seem to land a hit no matter what he did, maybe he was slipping in strength, because with every blow he missed Peter seemed to land one or two of his own. Stiles was slipping in and out of consciousness, his vision going from clear to blurry as he could hear Derek snarling and growling and just barely saw Peter inflicting injuries on the alpha. He struggled to pull himself up into a better sitting position so he could see how badly the damage was getting. Derek was just barely healing every time Peter struck him but something was wrong. With every blow it seemed to be black, not red, blood that was seeping from them. Peter was using something, possibly mountain ash or even wolfsbane, in small amounts to slowly poison Derek. That wasn't good and because Derek was in such a rage he didn't notice as his adrenaline pushed the poison deeper into his body.

His vision started to blur and he felt terrible, in the back of his mind he knew Peter was probably trying to poison him and was more than likely succeeding at the way he felt. He started slipping up further, not even getting close to Peter as poison coursed through his veins, it wasn't enough to kill him unless Peter kept landing successful hits but enough to incapacitate him and that's what it was doing. He started panting, feeling increasingly weak as he fell to his knees. Peter continued smirking, feeling victorious. Stiles watched, heart racing as Derek was reduced to a panting, semi vomiting mess. Stiles felt like it was the Rougarou incident all over the way his breath caught in his throat, only this time, there was no pack to save Derek. He whimpered, to weak to scream and plead for Peter to spare his life. He needed to do something, anything. There was a sparkle of something out of the corner of his eye. The knife from earlier and something else. He fought his pain and crawled towards it, weakly reaching a hand out. His fingers brushed against cold steel and he grabbed the knife and whatever was next to it, using all his strength to pull himself to his feet.

"Peter....get away from him." He said, voice wavering a little. Peter turned back and raised an eyebrow, amused with Stiles' bravado.

"Aw, and what are you going to do pup? You can barely stand up." He said with a dark chuckle. He looked back at Derek who was struggling to stay conscious as well as Stiles. "Maybe I should kill you first while I make your Daddy watch. I can do it slowly, start with breaking each finger one by one, then move onto your arms, your toes, your legs and then finally, while your writhing in pain rip our your heart." Derek growled at him as he advanced slowly towards Stiles but it was weaker than earlier. Stiles shuddered a bit at the thought but stood his ground. "Or maybe I can slowly bleed you out by slicing your wrist. That way you can watch while I finish off Daddy dearest and absorb his power, my power." He continued moving forward, flexing his claws as he stared at Stiles with icy blue eyes. "Or I can do it quickly, slice your throat like I did that kitten." Stiles' eyes widened and he slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position as he remembered when Derek hadn't returned with Periwinkle. He hadn't told him how they found her, just that they had buried her behind the house before they returned to the van. He felt a new kind of anger build up in him, something primal and powerful. A need unlike any other he had ever felt before. Peter was right in front of him, staring down at him as he over shadowed him. Peter knelt in front of him. "You should have seen the fear in those pretty green eyes." He whispered darkly into Stiles' ear. "Such beauty." Stiles couldn't take it anymore and in a burst of strength he didn't know he had he let out a primal yell, almost like the roar of a werewolf, as he drove the knife into Peter's black heart. That caught the sadistic wolf off guard and he stumbled backwards as the knife, dug in to the hilt, stuck out of his chest.

He stared at Stiles in awe and for a second he could have sworn he saw the rage of an alpha in the human. Derek found the strength to stand and as Peter continued backing away he grabbed him, yanking his head back so hard it snapped audibly before he sank his teeth in and ripped Peter's throat out. Peter's body convulsed a few times before going still and Derek dropped him to the ground. He looked at Stiles who seemed different. Not in his normal mindset but not that of his younger one. He was something else, something Derek recognized. If he didn't know any better he would say he was staring at himself in Stiles. Then in a flash, the shock set in and Stiles was back to some state between older and younger as he started hyperventilating, his adrenaline finally running out. Derek made his way over to him and pulled him close despite the blood covering both of them. He was still dazed and sickly from the wolfsbane but he managed to carry Stiles out of the office to where the pack was pulling up to the zoo. Stiles was rushed to the hospital, Melissa being told to use the story that he had been missing for a few days and had gotten attacked by a truck driver. The cover story at the police station was that the perpetrator had been put down with deadly force and with Argent pulling a few strings the story stuck and was quickly forgotten a few days later. Derek had to be taken to Deaton's clinic and detoxed from the wolfsbane. He had been ordered to rest and yet he couldn't. The second he could get up and walk he went straight to the hospital to see Stiles. The Sheriff hadn't refused, seeing as the alpha was the one to save their shared son's life.

Stiles was wrapped in bandages from head to toe and doped up on pain killers so at first he barely managed to recognize Derek and slur the word daddy as he saw him. Derek just shushed him gently, telling him to sleep and that he was proud of him for being so brave. While Stiles was in the hospital, which was a little under a month, he read him bedtime stories from a book he had bought before the whole fiasco with Peter began. As Stiles recovered Derek noticed he was staying in his older mindset longer and longer each visit and it pained the wolf that Stiles would probably never want to speak of being coddled like that again. And that broke Derek's heart. He still came to the hospital to see him although the stories had slowly come to a stop and he somehow found a way to stop calling Stiles pup. Once Stiles was free to leave the care of the hospital Derek had been the one to pay all the bills, letting the Sheriff know he wasn't going to drive himself into debt because of it. It was the very least he could do now that Stiles no longer seemed to need him. No one mentioned the last month to Stiles, not wanting to set him off if he didn't want to talk about it.

What no one knew, and what he didn't tell them, was that he did want to talk. So when he was finally well enough to walk, albeit with the aid of crutches, he headed over to Derek's loft. The first thing he noticed when he got there was that the loft was impeccably clean. Spotless. Not a trace of any of the toys or anything that Derek had bought for him. Not even the lingering scent of baby powder. It was as if it never happened. And that hurt Stiles. He could feel his little side wondering in his head. _Why doesn't Daddy want me anymore? Does Daddy hate me? Did I do something wrong?_

"Derek?" He called, voice echoing lightly. "Are you here?" He limped his way inside, continuing to call for the alpha. Eventually Derek came downstairs, face full of fatigue and eyes holding back unshed tears. "Derek, we need to talk." Derek nodded, they did. They sat down on the couch, brand new after Derek destroyed the other one. "I...I wanted to thank you. For everything. I was in a really bad place and I really needed someone and I'm.....I'm glad it was you."

"Stiles, I would do anything for you. And if I had to take care of you until the day I died I would gladly do it." He said, gently placing a hand on Stiles' knee. "You are the single most important thing in my life and if I had to do it all over I would in a heart beat. I just wish I could have protected you better. Seeing you so hurt after that, how hurt you still are, is breaking my heart and I blame myself for not dealing with Peter or finding you sooner." Stiles smiled at him a little bit before it fell.

"I'm just glad you rescued me at all. I was starting to think no one would find me." He said. "Peter was going to kill me, I was so sure of it, but then I saw you and I could have died happy right then and there because I knew someone finally answered my prayers." He looked in Derek's eyes and saw so much love for him, not in the romantic sense however, but in the way his mom used to look at him. That love was a love so deep and pure that Stiles could practically feel his little side swell with happiness and he had to ask. "Hey Derek? Can I ask you something?" Derek nodded, steeling himself in case Stiles wanted to put a permanent end to their Daddy/pup relationship. Secretly he was hoping he didn't but it was Stiles' choice after all.

"Is it alright if we still do the whole, y'know, you being my d-daddy thing?" He asked, voice somewhere between older and younger Stiles. It brought a smile to Derek's face and he gently pulled Stiles into a hug, minding his still healing wounds.

"Whatever you want puppy. Whatever you want." He said as he stroked Stiles' hair, more than elated to have his pup in his arms again, safe where he belonged. They sat like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence when Stiles spoke up again as his older self.

"Hey Der?" He asked. Derek hm'd, just as he had that first day and Stiles didn't hesitate to continue. "Can we make my dad, y'know, part of this?" Derek smiled.

"Sure thing puppy, I think he'd like that." He said. He had been meaning to involve the Sheriff at some point but he hadn't known when was a good time. But now that Stiles asked that was going to be his first task in the morning. For now, he helped Stiles bathe and get into some pajamas, his favorite Batman ones, and put him to bed. He had packed all the toys and things he had bought Stiles in some boxes and placed them in the back of his closet. As Stiles slept he pulled them out with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to sit through this chapter congrats. A winner is you! Happy news all around. Peter is dead, Periwinkle has been avenged, Stiles is safe, and now he gets two daddies. Everything is as it should be
> 
> However, just because this arc has come to a close, that doesn't mean this is the end of the story. I'm planning on continuing this with a sort of day-in-the-life-of flow to it. I have some ideas already but I want you guys to send in feedback, what do you want to see in Little Stiles' day to day life with Papa Stilinski and Daddy Derek and the pack? What kind of escapades do you want me to write? Let me know, I'm always happy to have ideas flung at me like an Ultra Ball.


	12. Prompt no. 1: The Chaotic Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tW fannie has graciously provided me with my first prompt for the second half of this story: 
> 
> "I think a potentially chaotic moment, Stiles deep in his head space doesn't just wet his diaper, and Papa Stilinski changes him. Plus Sheriff being all comforting, using Stiles' old nicknames and having some alone time with papa would be nice for him."
> 
> Here is the fill for that prompt.

After finally recovering fully from the Peter incident, Stiles and Derek were back in full Daddy/Puppy mode with the addition of Stiles' real father, making them the Daddy/Papa/Puppy dynamic Derek had always wanted for Stiles. He knew he didn't want to single parent Stiles on his own especially knowing that Stiles probably didn't want that either but he didn't want to force him to include his father. That week after Stiles got home from the hospital and he told him he wanted to bring his dad into their little world he had fully given his support and agreement. The Sheriff was even more delighted, having wanted to be involved since Derek had approached him with the idea over a month ago. But like Derek he hadn't wanted to push Stiles into letting him be involved. So when he got the call from Derek that Stiles wanted to include him he all but jumped at the chance to say yes. He had dug out Stiles' old baby book when this whole thing started and the nostalgia it brought with it made his heart ache. He wasn't a bad father by any means, he loved Stiles dearly and it wasn't his fault that he had so little time with him after Claudia died, Stiles had to eat after all. If he had the chance to do it over, which he technically does now, he would have stayed everyday to be with his little boy. Even if it had cost him his job.

Stiles had been spending time staying between the loft and his house, usually at the loft, but he recently learned his dad had gotten some time off for vacation purposes. Stiles was elated to know that his dad, his Papa, was going to be spending some more time with him. The only problem with that was his little side who was much more accustomed to Derek was now going to have to get used to having his dad around. Having grown used to Derek's single parenting, this was going to prove a tough shift for Little Stiles. Derek was doing everything to prep his pup for the day, having told him last night that he was going to spend the day with Papa while he went out with the pack for their daily training session. Stiles was a little hesitant, happy, but hesitant. He slept a little more fitfully that night, clearly nervous about being away from Derek for a few hours. But Derek knew this would be best for everyone involved if Stiles had some alone time with his actual father. While Derek loved him with all his heart he wasn't going to rob the Sheriff, who kept insisting that Derek call him Alan, of a chance to bond with his son's younger mindset.

So after Stiles had eaten his pancakes and picked out the toys he wanted to take over and had his bath and gotten dressed, they headed over. Derek held Stiles' hand as they walked to the front door.

"Be good for Papa today, okay pup?" He said with a smile. Stiles smiled back and nodded, thumb in his mouth, before the front door opened. Alan stood there, casually dressed in jeans and a flannel button up. "He's got everything he needs, diapers, toys, his paci, Mikko. Everything is in this bag. He's already had breakfast but he might want something to drink so I put some bottles of milk in the bag. He likes bottles when he's stressed." Derek said, handing the bag over. "If you need me you know how to reach me."

"Don't worry, we're gonna have a great day." He said with a smile, ruffling Stiles' hair. Derek waved goodbye before pulling out of driveway and heading down the road. "C'mon kiddo, wanna watch some cartoons?" Stiles nodded shyly and followed him inside. While he was preparing for Stiles to stay he had gone and bought plenty of toys and art supplies to keep him occupied, knowing how much Stiles loved to scribble and draw when he was younger. He even turned the guest room, instead of Stiles' actual room, into a more child like bedroom with the help of Derek and the pack. Stiles sat down on the floor and Alan clicked on the TV, putting on the cartoon Derek said Stiles enjoyed the most, Pocoyo. He warmed up one of the bottles and put the rest in the fridge for later. He walked back to the living room and his heart broke a bit. Despite his favorite cartoon being on, Stiles was posted up at the window, staring out it and looking for Derek. He knew this would be a big change and he wanted Stiles to have as much time to adjust as possible but he didn't want him sitting at the window the whole time. "C'mere Tiger." He said picking him up. Stiles squirmed a bit, fussing as he didn't want to be picked up and touched by anyone but Derek right now.

"No! No! I want my Daddy!" He cried, thrashing around a bit as Alan tried to sit him on the floor. "I want my Daddy! I want my Daddy! I don't like you! I wanna go home! Daddy!" It broke his heart to see him like this and, while he knew Stiles didn't mean any of what he said most of the time he was in this mindset, he tried to keep from crying as he wrestled Stiles down and sat him on the floor while he wailed for Derek. Stiles was crying loudly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt completely abandoned with this stranger who wanted to be called Papa. He didn't want this Papa, he wanted his Daddy. He wanted his Daddy to pick him up and hug him and scratch his face with his stubble as he nuzzled him and called him pup, not kiddo or tiger. He wanted his Batman pajamas and his toys and his big race car track that Daddy said was too big to bring. He wanted to go home. Eventually Stiles hiccuped and his sobs turned into quiet sniffles. Alan offered him the bottle again and was surprised, and relieved, that he took it and started drinking from it. Tears still rolled down his cheeks but he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs any more.

He finished off the first bottle rather quickly and looked at Alan expectantly for another one. He didn't hesitate in warming up another one, having forgotten how much milk Stiles would drink when he was younger. He handed it to Stiles who sat there and drank like a fish, finishing that one just as quick as the first, sitting on the floor and watching his cartoons. Alan sighed a little, washing the dishes in the sink. After an hour he turned off the TV, sending Stiles to play with some of his toys. That didn't sit well with Stiles who started up another tantrum, crying because he wanted to finish watching Bubble Guppies and he didn't want to play with his toys.

"Come on Stiles, for Papa? Please?" He asked, trying to calm him down, he had never thrown tantrums like this when he was actually younger even with his ADD.

"No! I hate you! You're mean! I want my Daddy! Daddy!" He cried, throwing toys around the room. Thankfully they were all soft and didn't break anything but a few of them had hit Alan. He sighed, grabbing and wrestling Stiles down and putting him in a corner.

"You know you aren't supposed to throw things Stiles, so until you can behave for Papa like you do for Daddy, you're staying here to think about what you did." He said, grabbing a timer and setting it for seventeen minutes. "You stay right there, if you move I start the time over." He then cleaned up the mess in the living room, trying to keep himself occupied as Stiles stood there and cried for Derek. All he wanted was to pick him up and hug him and tell him it was going to be okay, that he wasn't trying to hurt him or make him upset. But he resisted, knowing that Stiles needed this if he was going to get anywhere with him. Stiles stood there for five minutes and sniffled and hiccupped, feeling angry at his Daddy for leaving him here. He squirmed a little bit, feeling the effects of two full bottles of warm milk. His tummy felt tight and full and he whimpered a bit. He wanted to run to the potty but he was supposed to stay here, Papa said he'd restart the timer if he moved. He had already stood there for almost six minutes and six plus seventeen was twenty three. He wouldn't be able to stay there for twenty three minutes so he stood there, trying to ignore his screaming bladder.

By minute eight he was starting to cry again, his bladder throbbing hard as he stood there and even worse he needed to poop. Ten minutes in his hands were between his legs as he started outright sobbing. Up until then Alan had done a good job ignoring Stiles' sniffles and whines and complaints of this being unfair and that his Daddy would never make him stand in the corner. He had planned on keeping it up, Stiles only had seven minutes left anyway, but when he heard that urgent pleading crying he quickly ran to Stiles' side. He turned him around to, asking him what was wrong and Stiles just continued to cry.

"Stiles? Talk to Papa, baby. What's the matter?" He asked. Suddenly Stiles' cries picked up in urgency and pitch and that scared Alan to high heaven. He had no idea what to do, Stiles never cried like this as a kid unless he had a nightmare and he hadn't even taken a nap yet. Then all of a sudden Stiles went quiet and his face went red. Then he smelled it and it clicked. "Oh. Oh baby, why didn't you tell Papa you had to go potty?" He asked, feeling like utter shit for not listening to Stiles. Stiles didn't answer, face still red as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-you s-s-said s-stay p-p-put." He sniffled. "D-didn't wa-wan'a get in t-trouble." Alan felt his heart break and pulled him into a hug.

"C'mere baby, yes you were in trouble." He said. "But if you had to go potty you should have told me. I wouldn't have made you stand there if you did." He picked him up. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up and then we'll put you down for a nap, that sound good?" Stiles sniffled and nodded as he clung to him. He took him upstairs and ran a bath, helping him take off his clothes and get in the tub. Stiles was very good for him during this, letting him clean him up with no fuss. Once he was wrapped in a big, fluffy towel he took him into the room he had toddlerified for Stiles and dried him off, letting him pick out a pair of pajamas to take his nap in. He grabbed a diaper and the powder and had Stiles lay back on the bed. He felt nostalgia fill him as went through the familiar ritual of rubbing Stiles down with lotion, playing with his toes and getting a giggle from him, before lovingly powdering him and putting him in a diaper. He smiled fondly, remembering how happy he was in those small moments with Stiles. Though they were few and far between after Claudia died he still enjoyed them as much as possible. Now that he had a second chance he was going to have as many of these moments between them as possible.

Once Stiles was dressed and thoroughly tired he tucked him in and sung him a lullaby Stiles had long since forgotten, watching his baby boy drift off with a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as this chapter ends I already have the prompt for next chapter XD Keep sending them in guys!


	13. Prompt no. 2: The Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I present the second prompt. This one's from Betsy S:
> 
> "Maybe we could see Stiles get the flu or something and when he's sick he reverts to his Little headspace? Papa Stilinski takes care of him, but has to go back to work on Monday so Daddy Derek comes over?"
> 
> Here's the fill. 
> 
> Note: Because of the nature of these prompts there's no set timeline, minus the previous chapter which was for establishing purposes and so I didn't have too ambiguous a timeline for myself after the Peter arc.

Stiles' head space was a curious thing. Before, he had stayed in his little mindset primarily because of the fear and self esteem issues his older self harbored. Now that he was recovered somewhat from the Peter incident he still tended to stay in his younger head space but it was no longer out of fear, it was a choice. It was actually rather amusing to see him flawlessly switch between older and younger Stiles and in a matter of seconds no less. However there were times where Stiles' switches into his younger self were unintentional and completely spontaneous. For example, today. It was the beginning of December in Beacon Hills and while they didn't get much in the way of snow like further up north, the temperature did tend to drop to somewhere cooler. Now this wouldn't bother a werewolf as they no longer have the ability to fall sick from human diseases. However, Stiles, who was still very much human, was prone to falling ill when the weather shifted. There had been some important pack business going on lately which required Stiles be fully adult for them and be out in the field with the rest of the pack. While everyone else was perfectly fine in the crisp December air, Stiles was struggling not to sniffle every few seconds from his nose running. Once the pack business had been settled, Stiles headed home and went to sleep, not going in his own room, but the room they used for his little self. He crawled into the twin bed and curled up under the Spiderman comforter and drifted off.

The next morning Alan was up early. He was off work for the weekend and peeked into Stiles' room to see what he wanted for breakfast. When he didn't find him in his older self's room he checked the other one. Stiles was breathing through his mouth, nose clearly sounding congested and he rushed over to the bed, placing a hand on his baby boy's forehead. Stiles let out a little groan, opening his eyes a bit.

"Papa...." He said as he started to cry, voice raspy and throat no doubt sore. He felt hot and had clearly come down with something, possibly the flu or maybe strep throat. He was betting flu since Stiles wasn't coughing too much and his throat didn't give the telltale white pus that strep gave off.

"Shhhh baby, you just rest, Papa's going to get you some medicine and some milk." He said softly, smoothing down Stiles' hair. "Stay here so you don't get sicker." Stiles nodded, shivering a bit as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He felt so tired and sleepy and he cried weakly, not liking this at all. It was too hot with the blanket on but too cold with it off. Alan quickly came back upstairs with a bottle in one hand and some medicine in the other. "Okay baby, before we get some medicine in you let's get you into a diaper and something warmer." He lifted Stiles out of bed, heart twisting as he shivered even though he was fully clothed from the night before. He grabbed a pair of fleece footed sleepers from the closet and helped Stiles into it after taking his other clothes. Stiles still continued to shiver even after being tucked back into bed with two blankets and Mikko. Alan poured some medicine into Stiles' favorite airplane spoon and made sure he drank it all. "Here baby, just drink your milk and get some rest." He kissed him on the forehead and dimmed the lights some, turning on the solar system night light Derek had bought him.

Once Stiles was asleep, albeit still breathing through his mouth and wheezing a little bit with a cough escaping every now and then, he picked up the phone and called Derek. He explained the situation, that Stiles was normal aged when he came home last night but when he found him this morning he was little.

"Is he okay?" Derek asked, worried about the pup. He knew he should have brought Stiles home earlier, it wasn't good for his pup to be out in the cold especially with the way the temperature fluctuated around this time of year.

"He's fine, he's sleeping right now. I gave him some medicine and a bottle." He explained. "I also turned up the heat in here so he won't get cold as easily and gave him some extra blankets. I think he might have gotten the flu." Derek winced a bit, from what he knew the flu was not something to mess around with. Having never caught it himself he had to do a bit of research and the results frightened him. But Alan reassured him that Stiles was in good hands and that he didn't have to worry for a few days, he would take care of him. After a few minutes of convincing Derek agreed and let Alan get back to taking care of their pup.

Stiles shivered and curled into a little ball, crying softly. "Papa...I wan' Papa." He cried, catching Alan's attention. "I don' wike dis." He whined miserably. It was killing Alan to see him so sick and upset like this and he gently spoke to him.

"I know baby, Papa and Daddy don't like it either." He said softly, stroking his hair. "It makes us sad when you're not feeling good like this. But you'll feel better soon, promise. Want Papa to make you some grilled cheese and soup?" Stiles nodded, feeling hunger gnaw at his stomach. Alan smiled and kissed the top of his head before heading downstairs to cook. Stiles fell asleep in the meantime, drifting between states of consciousness and unconsciousness over the course of the day. Alan tended to his baby boy's every need, helping him to the bathroom when he felt like he was going to throw up, which was frequent especially since he couldn't keep more than milk down at the moment, and making sure he got plenty of fluids. He read to Stiles when he was awake, books like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Beezus and Ramona. Stiles would smile a little, as much as he could manage before falling asleep again in his Papa's lap. His breathing wasn't as congested as before which he took as a good sign. When he woke up a few hours later they would repeat the same routine; try and get something solid in Stiles, get him to the bathroom so he could throw up, change him, and give plenty of fluids. This time around he let Stiles pick the book while he warmed up Stiles' third bottle of the evening. Hopefully he would sleep through the night after this one as it was getting late.

He headed back upstairs to see Stiles on his hands and knees in the hallway crying, having thrown up again. Alan quickly picked him up and took him to the bathroom as he cried, putting Stiles on the ground as he vomited again into the toilet. He stroked his hair, telling him it was going to be alright and that he wasn't mad because he was sick and it was an accident. After Stiles had calmed down a bit, Alan carried him to bed after washing his mouth out and cleaning up the carpet and held him in his lap while he fed him his bottle. He didn't bother with the story, knowing how absolutely exhausted Stiles must be. He only drank about half the bottle before falling asleep. Alan laid him down in bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead as he himself went to get ready for bed.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Stiles started crying, the occasional cough accompanying it and Alan dragged himself out of bed as he went to check on him. As he entered the room his senses felt like they were slapped awake and he knew the reason while Stiles was crying. He had gotten sick again and had diarrhea, the smell thick in the air of the room.

"Shhh, shh baby, Papa's here. It's okay sweetheart." He said gently, picking Stiles up. His heart broke more as he saw the stain on the sheet, Stiles' diaper had badly leaked while he slept. "C'mon, baby lets get you in the bathtub, okay?" He carefully peeled Stiles' sleepers off, not sure how full the diaper was if it had leaked and sat him down on the toilet in case it started up again. He put the clothes in the hamper before starting the water and adding plenty of bubble bath. He turned to Stiles when he heard splashing into the toilet as another wave of diarrhea hit him and he started crying. "It's okay baby, it's okay. Just get it all out, you'll feel better. Promise." He said, trying to comfort Stiles. When the tub was full and Stiles had finished he helped him into the tub and let him soak while he ran strip the sheets, scrub the mattress and to put the dirty laundry in the washer. He came back and washed his completely exhausted baby boy up before putting him in a double thick diaper and a t-shirt. Instead of putting him back in bed as soon as he could, he rocked Stiles a bit as he walked around the room like he used to when he was a baby and Claudia had insisted he get up. He sang him a lullaby, rubbing his back in soothing circles until he went limp with sleep. He laid Stiles down on the freshly changed sheets and tucked him in. "Night Stiles, Papa loves you." He whispered softly.

Sunday was a better day, Stiles was able to hold down a little bit of soup and some dry toast as well as milk but he still had a slight fever and he was still having some diarrhea. Alan gave him some crayons to scribble with when he was awake and continued giving him all the love and attention he needed. Stiles was slightly better on Monday but he started crying when Alan told him he had to go to work that day.

"No Papa! No work!" He cried, trying to hold on to his arm as he sobbed, working himself into a coughing fit. "Don' wan' you to weave." He sniffled, nose still stuffy and runny.

"Baby, Papa has to go to work." He said. "Don't cry, Daddy's coming to take care of you until I get home." Derek knew that Alan was going back to work Monday morning so he made sure he was there before Stiles woke up.

"It's okay puppy, Papa will be back soon." He said, picking Stiles up and wiping his tears away. "You need to stay here and rest so you can get better."

"Can you be Papa's brave big boy until I get home?" He asked. Stiles sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, and nodded. He would try for Papa. "Good boy. I'll see you when I get home." Derek took him inside and fixed him a bottle and some toast, feeding him on the couch as they watched TV together. Stiles slept most of the day, only waking up when he was hungry or when Derek smelled he needed a change. The color was coming back to his cheeks and his sniffles weren't as constant as they were a few hours ago. Even his coughing was wearing off. He started holding down more solid foods and was throwing up less but his fever was still a bit high. By the time Alan came home at around eight both Derek and Stiles were asleep on the couch, a half full bottle on the floor just barely touching Derek's fingers and Stiles splayed across his chest. They looked like a pretzel and he gently lifted Stiles up, shaking Derek awake. The alpha yawned and smiled at Stiles as he slept happily in his Papa's arms.

"Think he'll be feeling better tomorrow?" Derek asked, stroking his hair a bit while he slept. "Maybe we could all go out to eat. I bet he misses curly fries." Alan chuckled.

"Sounds like fun. He might be better in the morning after a nice long sleep." He said. "Thanks again Derek."

"Any time Sheriff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many prompts are coming in XD I'm not sure I can write them all but I will sure as hell try! Keep sending them in!


	14. Prompt no. 3: Nighttime Cuddles with Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on to the third prompt from the readers. This one comes from Twanime:
> 
> "It would be interesting to see how he'd react to not only a wet diaper, but maybe a messy one? Like getting used to changing his son and just taking care of his baby boy. Maybe even Stiles brings his pillow and sleeps with his dad at night."
> 
> Now this one's a little different as I'm only doing the second half, hence the title, since someone had already prompted the Sheriff dealing with Stiles' diaper changes. I try avoiding repetition to keep from confusing myself and to keep from boring you all so I shortened the prompt.

Now that Stiles was better bonded with both his Daddy and his Papa, they started alternating days and nights. If Derek had Stiles for the day Alan would have him at night and so on and so forth. As it happened the sun was setting and it was Papa's turn with the baby. Derek drove up with Stiles playing with a rocket ship in the backseat. He got out and grabbed their eager young space cadet and walked up to the porch.

"He's already had dinner, all he needs is his bath and to get his teeth brushed." He said, putting him down on the ground. "You be a good pup and go to bed when Papa tells you." Stiles grinned and nodded and ran inside to play some more with his rocket. Alan turned to head inside when Derek stopped him. 

"He's been having a hard time sleeping at night the last few nights I had him. Wouldn't get in bed, didn't want to put his pajamas on, wouldn't let me read him a story." He said softly to the older man. "He might be having nightmares again, just letting you know."

"Thanks Derek. I'll keep my eye on him tonight." He said with a smile. Derek nodded and drove off and Alan headed back inside to see Stiles playing with his rocket ship, running around the living room like he was wired, which he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. Derek was very firm when it came to giving Stiles any type of sugar when he was in his little mindset. Every now and then they would treat him to ice cream or a piece of cake but never anything before bedtime. Derek might be right about the nightmares again. But he decided to give Stiles the benefit of the doubt, letting him run around and burn off his excess energy before putting him in the tub and getting him dried and diapered. So far so good. He went to get Stiles' Hulk pajamas and when he turned around he was gone. "Stiles? Stiles this isn't funny." He said. He sighed and looked under the bed before checking the rest of the house. Stiles knew better than to leave the house and he probably wouldn't in just a diaper anyway.

"Stiles I'm going to count to three and if you don't come here by then you're going in the time out corner." He said. When he got no response he started counting. "One.....two...." Before he got to three Stiles ran and latched on to his arm.

"No time out Papa! No time out!" He said with a pleading look. He didn't want to stand in the corner for seventeen plus however many minutes he was hiding.

"Then march your little butt upstairs and put on your pajamas. And don't move from the bed when you're done." He said. Stiles hung his head and climbed the stairs to go get ready for bed. He didn't like being harsh with Stiles but he could tell there was something wrong with his baby boy and he was determined to find out what. He headed upstairs and thankfully Stiles had obeyed and was sitting on his bed in his pajamas. He smiled at him. "See, you can be a good boy." He said, ruffling Stiles' hair. Stiles smiled back and they headed into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. That turned out to be a fight as well as at first Stiles didn't want to use his Ninja Turtle toothbrush, wanting to use the Fennekin one instead. Then he didn't want to use that one, he wanted his blue one. Then he wouldn't open his mouth, squeezed out half of the tube, and generally threw a tantrum. Finally, after ten minutes of fighting, he got his teeth brushed and Alan was starting to hit his patience limits with his rowdy son.

He knew he had to be patient however, as Stiles communicated differently in his little mindset. While normally he used his words to say what was wrong, sometimes he made them dig for the answers. This was one of those times. He was too afraid to say what was wrong so by putting his Papa through hell and back he was telling him something was wrong. So Alan sucked it up, chalking it all up to Stiles just being extremely tired and acting out to tell him so. He warmed up a bottle of milk and headed back upstairs. Thankfully Stiles was still in bed and he gave him the bottle, instead of guzzling it down like he did any other time, he sat and nursed it, taking short drinks to prolong the story that was right before lights out. He sighed. "Drink your milk baby, you want to grow big and strong like Papa and Daddy right?" He asked. Stiles shook his head.

"Don' wan'a drink milk." He said. "Don' wan'a be big." Eventually, after drawing it out for as long as possible, Stiles finished his bottle. By now it was after ten, a full hour after Stiles' designated bedtime.

"Okay, Mr. Cranky Pants, since you are being so fussy tonight I'm not going to tell you a story." He said, tucking Stiles into bed and kissing him on the forehead. "Good night baby boy." He turned out the lights and closed the door, heading into the bathroom with his own pajamas so he could take a shower. He was washing his hair when he felt like he was being watched. He quickly finished up and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Stiles sitting in the doorway with a pout. He cursed under his breath and put on his clothes before carrying Stiles back to his room. "It's bedtime Stiles. You need to go to sleep, okay? Stay in bed." He said, tucking him in all over again and turning out the lights. He sighed as he closed the door and headed downstairs to tidy up a bit. He had just finished the dishes and turned around to see Stiles digging around in his toy box like it was the middle of the day. "Stiles, it's bedtime. What are you doing up?" Stiles just looked at him.

"Playing." He said as if his Papa was completely stupid. Alan sighed and picked him up, tucking him under his left arm as he climbed the stairs again and put Stiles back in bed.

"This is the last time I'm putting you in bed Stiles." He said. "You get out again and I'm putting you in time out for seventeen minutes plus the amount of minutes you got out of bed each time. Its bedtime." Stiles pouted at him.

"NO! NOT BEDTIME!" He yelled, face red with anger. "NOT SLEEPY! NOT SLEEPY! NO BEDTIME! NO NO NO!" Alan couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Stiles had never had a tantrum this bad before. Hell he barely threw them in the first place. Something was seriously wrong with him right now, he just didn't know what. Eventually Stiles' anger gave way to crying hysterically and near hyperventilation.

"Breathe baby, breathe. You're okay, you're okay." He said, patting Stiles' back and trying to calm him down. He pulled him into his lap and gently rocked him. "You're alright Stiles, you're okay. Papa's here, Papa's got you." Stiles continued to cry for a full hour before shifting into sniffles and hiccups. "You wanna tell Papa what that was about?" He asked gently, trying not to come off as harsh. Stiles shook his head, clinging to his shirt. He sighed, neither of them would ever sleep tonight. Not this way. So he tried another approach. "You wanna sleep with Papa tonight?" This time Stiles nodded. So that's what that was about. He just wanted attention. He should have figured that's what it was but to be fair it had been a long day for both of them and they were equally tired. He lifted him up and started for the door when Stiles started wiggling.

"Pillow." He said. Alan had almost forgotten Stiles' special pillow. He turned around and grabbed it, grabbing Mikko as well as he headed into his room. He put Stiles down on the bed and let him get settled in the center of it, knowing he wouldn't sleep unless he was dead center in the middle. He chuckled and gave him his pillow and his plush before getting in next to him and cuddling with him. Stiles let out a content sigh, snuggling close to his Papa and sliding his thumb into his mouth, slurping gently on it as he fell asleep. Alan kissed him on the forehead, pulling the blankets up and turning out the lights before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt bites the dust! Keep them coming people. I desire more prompts. They taste like those berry cupcakes in PokeMonAmie. I like mine Pecha berry flavored XD


	15. Prompt no. 4: Papa Stilinski to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is brought to you by the commentor fic fan and the letters P and S for Poor Stiles:
> 
> "One(kind of a hurt/comfort type thing) would be that Stiles maybe forgets that he's wearing a diaper or pull up and he's at school and changes in the lacrosse room and everyone sees that he's wearing a diaper/pull up. Stiles obviously starts crying, maybe he even messes himself and Scott immediately gets papa Stilinski on the phone because Stiles has been triggered into deep head space."
> 
> Now personally, this one is probably going to be my favorite because it now gives me an excuse to kill off Garrett without involving the whole deadpool/Werejaguar!Kate plots. I really didn't like him. That and the premise is really good. Sadly he will be the only Season 4 character that will appear unless I make a specific exception _~~coughcoughLiamcoughcough~~_. So this specific prompt fill can be seen as canon divergent/slightly AU.

Wearing diapers and pull-ups had become something of a second nature to Stiles. While he didn't need them outside of his little mindset, he liked the warm comfort they provided when he wore them. He was careful not to wear them out in public often but if he did get questioned Derek or his dad or whoever was with him would gently explain that he was recovering from some medical trauma and since that wasn't exactly a lie because Peter had banged him up pretty bad, that made it a little easier to wear them outside. Sometimes though, Stiles would forget he was wearing one, usually if he woke up with a dry diaper he wouldn't give it a second thought until his Dad would tell him he was getting ready to leave for school with a little more junk in the trunk than he needed. He would then quickly put on a pair of boxers and be on his way. But there were days when both of them were in such a rush for work and school that they didn't have time to check each other's attire before they were gone for the day. This led to Alan wearing the wrong jacket or pants to work and Stiles sometimes wearing two completely different socks or a shirt that clearly didn't belong to him. Something like that, a sock out of place or a shirt that didn't belong, that wouldn't bother anyone. They were liable to forget after a few seconds anyway. That sadly was not the case today.

Stiles was in a rush this morning. His alarm had gone off just a bit too late and now he was rushing so he wasn't late. He grabbed the first pair of jeans he laid his hands on, not caring if they were from yesterday or last week, and quickly pushed his legs into them, stuffing his feet in his shoes as he grabbed a shirt from the closet and yanked it down over his head as he furiously scrubbed his teeth in the bathroom. After rising he snatched up his phone and backpack before heading outside, just barely remembering to lock the front door before he got in his Jeep and sped down the street. He pulled up in the school parking lot, hopping out and running towards the locker room, making it just in time to run into Scott.

"Sorry I'm late man." He said, trying to catch his breath. "My alarm was set wrong." Scott just chuckled at him.

"You'd forget your own head sometimes if it wasn't attached to your neck." He said as they headed to their lockers. They chatted as they weaved their way through their fellow teammates changing into their lacrosse gear for practice. Stiles opened up his locker and tossed his bag inside before taking off his shirt with a sigh, what did he even put one on for if he was just going to take it off not twenty minutes later? Sometimes he questioned the logic of early morning lacrosse practice. He bent over to dig around in his locker for his jersey, hoping he didn't leave it at home or in the Jeep in his rush. As he continued to dig for it, Garrett, a new freshman who absolutely hated Scott and Stiles, was watching them. He was secretly a hunter and was looking for the tiniest slip up of any of the wolves in Beacon Hills to justify killing them. As he watched them, he noticed the hem of Stiles' underwear sticking out of his jeans. He smirked, none of the others had noticed it yet but they were going to. With the ease of a serpent he sidled up close to Stiles and Scott making it look like he was going past them to grab a shower. Before anyone could register what had happened, Garrett had grabbed the waistband of Stiles's jeans and yanked them down with a yell to catch everyone's attention. Everyone turned and Garrett couldn't believe his eyes, Stiles was wearing _Pull-ups_. With Buzz Lightyear on them. He busted out in laughs, a few of the meaner guys joining him as Stiles' face turned bright red in embarrassment and he started sucking in deep breaths.

"Stiles? Stiles, breathe. Breathe." Scott said right before Stiles broke out in a soul shattering wail and sank to his knees in agony. Then it got worse as a puddle started forming on the floor underneath Stiles with a very audible hiss and the back of the Pull-up started expanding outward. That only made the whole locker room explode into laughter as Stiles covered his ears and cried in pure humiliation. The only ones not laughing were the wolves in the room and Coach Finnstock as he came in yelling.

"What is so goddamn funny that you all are taking forever in here?!" He demanded. Too deep in laughter, Garrett could only point at Stiles and laugh harder as he sat there trembling and sobbing, covering his ears to block out his tormentors voices as he rocked back and forth a bit. Coach could see the mess under Stiles and didn't think it was at all funny that they were laughing at him. "THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU ON THE FIELD NOW!" He yelled, shutting up the laughter as Scott tried to calm Stiles down. "Start running laps when your asses get out there and if I hear so much as _one, single peep_ out of _any_ of you then I will personally suspend you all myself! Now get going!" They all scrambled out of the locker room, Garrett among a few others snickering at Stiles as he continued to cry.

"Coach I will explain later but we need to get him in your office so I can call his dad." Scott said. He wrapped Stiles' lower half in a towel after slowly pulling off the soiled Pull-up and tossing it in the trash. Stiles was still crying when they had moved into Coach's office and he quickly hid himself in the closest corner, rocking and holding his ears still.

"Too woud, too woud, too woud." He said, words sounding like the were coming from a child just learning to talk instead of Stiles' normal younger mindset. "Wan' Papa....wan' Dada....wan' Mama. Too woud, too woud, too woud." Scott couldn't stand seeing him like this and quickly phoned the Sheriff at work. Alan had just gotten back from arresting someone for failure to comply with a traffic stop when Deputy Parrish told him he had an emergency call from the school. He ran to take it and felt rage bubble up inside him as Scott explained what happened.

"He said he was running late and must not have realized he had it on when he left this morning. Then this Garrett dick came up and pantsed him for no reason and then he broke. Literally, he's crying and stuck on some endless loop, saying it's too loud and that he wants you, Derek....and his mom." He said, hesitating slightly on the last part. That was the last straw for Alan and he told Scott he would be there ASAP. He pulled up at the school and headed straight for Coach Finnstock's office, practically kicking the door in. When he got there his heart broke into a thousand pieces as he saw Stiles, his precious baby boy, in a gym shirt and towel huddled in a corner rocking back and forth and holding his ears like Scott had said. Someone's ass was getting kicked for this. He scooped him up, rocking him gently as he started wailing again as he clung desperately to his father. Scott had explained everything to Coach, how Stiles would slip into a head space when he was stressed and that the whole situation had stemmed from when he went missing that night, but that he had never seen him this stressed and little before.

Alan took him home, calling Derek on the way and explaining the situation, asking him to bring over a playpen as Stiles had gone into some sort of infantile head space and he didn't want to put him in bed for fear of him rolling out and hitting his head. When he got home he carried Stiles inside and up to the bathroom to give him a much needed bath. Stiles squirmed around a lot more than usual, splashing at nothing in particular as Alan washed his hair and scrubbed him up with the baby shampoo he used during Stiles' normal bathtime. Once he was clean he put him in a diaper and some fleece footies before getting him a bottle and laying him down on the floor in the living room surrounded by plush pillows. Although this was very unusual for Stiles, Alan had to admit it was cute seeing him like this. He was going to have to talk to him in the morning about what happened but right now he was going to let him sleep. Once Derek got there they put him in the playpen before he went out with Scott to deal with this Garrett kid. From what Scott said the kid was a hunter and probably only messed with Stiles due to the fact that Scott was a werewolf.

After a few minutes of tracking they found the hotel room Garrett was working and living out of with his girlfriend/partner Violet. After some heavy threats, mostly on the part of the Sheriff as he kept a gun on the two hunters the entire time, and a bit of violence courtesy of Scott, they sent the hunters packing, warning them that next time they wouldn't be so nice to let them go so easily. Once that was dealt with Alan headed back home to check on Stiles. When he entered the house, Derek had pulled the couch out and was laying down with Stiles snuggled next to him. He smiled, despite the rough day he had to see Stiles so relaxed and comfortable was enough make him happy in that moment. He kicked off his shoes and got into bed, watching sports with Derek while their baby slept soundly between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest, deepest apologies for the extreme lateness of this chapter and the superbly sucky ending. So much crap has happened in the last couple of days and I've just been eternally busy all weekend plus I've got some sort of stomach pain that won't go the heck away *stabs angrily at left side of stomach*. Also don't expect updates or prompt fills the 22nd or 23rd of this month as I will be away at a wake that Friday and a funeral that Saturday all day. I will fill as many prompts as I get between today and Friday so there's something to look forward to. I also may be changing the pairing, despite it not being a pairing at all, from Stiles/Derek to either Derek/Sheriff or the all inclusive threesome pairings just for listing purposes.


	16. Prompt no. 5: Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt comes from Elizabeth W:
> 
> "I'd totally love to see more Little Stiles and his Daddy Derek! Maybe big Stiles missed him at school all day so Daddy Derek pick him up and has an extra clingy Little Stiles for the rest of the night?"
> 
> One stressed out, clingy Stiles missing his Daddy coming up!

Even with the addition of "little time" into Stiles' daily life he still had moments where stress would get him and almost no amount of little time could help it. They were usually the bouts that happened when he was in Derek's care. Since his little side was so attached to the alpha being without him, even for the six hours of school he was usually fine during, was unbearable. Today happened to be one of those days. The whole pack noticed Stiles was exceptionally moody today, pretty much on the verge of one of those tantrums where he was in the limbo between adult and little Stiles. He was testy and snappy and overall mean to people he was usually nice to. Now these sorts of moods were thankfully few and far between but when they did crop up they put the whole pack on edge because no one knew when Stiles would eventually break. So for the most part they left him alone although Scott couldn't help but notice Stiles utterly destroy three pens and two pencils with his nervous teething as he glanced up at the clock every couple seconds. It was only after one and there was still an hour and a half of school left. Once school was finally over, which seemed like an eternity to Stiles, he called Derek to pick him up. As soon as he was in the Camaro adult Stiles was gone and little Stiles was all but climbing into Derek's lap as he tried to drive.

"Easy pup, Daddy can't drive when you're trying to sit in his lap." He said, pushing Stiles back down into the seat. "Put your seatbelt back on." Stiles pouted and still tried to wrangle one of Derek's arms as he sucked his thumb. Derek resigned to driving with his left hand, letting Stiles cling to his right arm after he put his seatbelt back on. Several traffic stops and Stiles wrangling missions later they pulled up to the loft and Derek had to fight to get Stiles off him so he could get them both out of the car without one of them ending up with a concussion from hitting the pavement. Stiles then insisted that he be carried up to the loft and while Derek couldn't complain about him being heavy what with his strength of a thousand men and all, Stiles was being severely clingy and squirmy today. "No pup, can you walk for Daddy up to the loft? Then we can cuddle on the couch." He said.

"Nooooo! Carry, Daddy carry!" He whined and Derek just sighed and picked him up, carrying him upstairs to the loft. The trip up the stairs was just as eventful as the car ride with Stiles wiggling around and trying to cling to Derek in the most unusual ways. Finally they reached the loft and Derek pried Stiles off of him and opened the door. Before he could even step foot inside Stiles managed to wrap himself around his leg and refused to let go leaving the alpha to drag him inside.

"Alright Stiles, time to let go of Daddy's leg." He said. Stiles shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around Derek's leg. "Stiles, Daddy said let go." He tried prying him off again, leaning back to avoid his pup's flailing limbs as he tried to reattach himself to some part of his body. All of a sudden Stiles started sobbing uncontrollably and reaching out for Derek like his life depended on it. Derek had never seen Stiles throw a tantrum like this before and quickly pulled him into a hug, trying to calm him down. "It's okay Stiles, Daddy's here." Stiles grabbed him, still sobbing loudly.

Once Stiles calmed down Derek let him snuggle with him on the couch. "Daddy?" Stiles asked in a small voice.

"Yes puppy?" Derek said, gently stroking his hair.

"You love me right?" He asked. Derek looked at him like he had grown two heads and the sudden clingy behavior made sense all of a sudden.

"Of course I love you puppy, don't you ever think I don't." He said. "I mean it, you are my everything." Stiles smiled a little and hugged him.

"Love you too Daddy." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the more shorter fills as there's not a whole lot I can go with in the way of padding this with details and such and I don't want to ramble myself into writers block. Which has happened before. I have very unreliable memory. I'm so sorry.


	17. A note from the Cat

Sorry about the extreme lack of updates and prompt fills guys. I swear I have not given up on this and as soon as I'm able to I'll get right back to filling those prompts. I'm currently working on two other stories and a prompt request over on Fanfiction.net. I've also been super busy with mass click events and RPs and such over on Pokefarm Q so that's where most of my time has been going. I'm also working on starting up my own Youtube channel where I do things such as Cinemasins type videos, reviews of games, crack videos, fanfic reviews, a mishmash of stuff like that.

BUT! I will find time between now and the 12th of September to fill in some prompts and stuff. I have a few personal ones I've been meaning to pen down but with the above I haven't had the time. After the twelfth I'm liable to be busy again as the fair has come to my hometown and I've got to get some fried Oreos. A kitty needs her fried foods after all. But I will try and pen down some prompts for you guys, just be patient for me XD.


	18. Personal Prompt Fill: Mystery Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the chapter title has not tipped you off this is a mystery prompt from my personal stash of ideas! The title is because I'm a troll. No actually its because I can't come up with a chapter title that won't completely spoil the plot of my prompt and because it's a month until Halloween. Might as well get one of my three Halloween prompts out of the way now.
> 
> Anywho, this prompt was also partly inspired by the Glee fic from the You and Me and Baby Makes Three universe called Post Apocalyptic Parenting. It's a good heart wrenching read and if I could remember the author's name I would totally shove you all in their direction. But the title and the fic universe should be enough.
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling. Just read. And warning. You will more than likely be scared silly if you live under a rock. You might still be even if you don't.

It had been a good day for Stiles. He was still playing baby to his dad and Derek but Derek had recently picked up a new job. The pay was terrible but the alpha was confident he could handle it. After all, how bad could being a night guard be if he was a werewolf? To celebrate, they headed out to a pizzeria for dinner. But not just any pizzeria, it was the one Derek had taken the night guard job at, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was a Chuck E. Cheese knock off that's been in Beacon Hills since as long as the werewolves have been. The place however, like most of Beacon Hills, was not without it's rumor mill and crackpot theories. Especially not after five kids went missing and someone lost their frontal lobe in a freak accident with one of the animatronics back in 1987. Still, the place managed to stay open this long and people still took their kids to see the goofy animatronic band play.

To be honest, Derek never saw the allure of the damn things, even as a kid. They were rather creepy looking. Then again, this place had been around since the late 80's, around the time Derek was actually a kid and not the formidable alpha Beacon Hill's supernatural side knew. Even over the absurdly thick, and no doubt artificial, scent of pizza he could always smell the slightest tinge of rotting matter within the pizza joint. It could just be the fact that there was no doubt rotting pizza lying around. It was a kid's place after all, nasty little urchins they could sometimes be. Even still, while he had no fond memories of the place and hated it, he still took up the night shift because he was bored and needed something to do between taking care of his pup and the lack of nothing supernatural in Beacon Hills. He decided to bring Stiles and Alan along for the shift since they weren't doing much and Stiles wanted to see the place after dark.

They all piled into the security booth and took in the surroundings. Both sides of the room had a door, big and made of reinforced metal, and two buttons next to it. One marked "Lights" the other marked "Door". On the overcrowded desk was a fan and a weird looking cupcake with eyes on it as well as the tablet that controlled the camera feed. Derek sat down in the chair and was immediately assaulted by a large cloud of dust. They were here about half an hour early for Derek's shift which started at midnight so they spent some of that time trying to tidy up the office. It wasn't until exactly twelve did the phone start ringing which, try as they might, they couldn't locate under the mass amounts of random paper and creepy leftover kids drawings. Eventually after a few minutes of seemingly endless ringing the machine picked up and a man with a voice like Ned Flanders sans the "diddly-iddly's" started talking.

 _"Hello? Uh- hello? Uh....I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night."_ The message, clearly pre-recorded by it's nature, began. _"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So, I know it can get a bit overwhelming but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting though your first week. Okay?"_ There was something weird about this message, Stiles thought. The man on the phone sounded both scared and optimistic at the same time. Derek and Alan weren't even really listening to it since it was probably just a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo and all but Stiles kept right on listening.

 _"Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed in 90 days, or as soon a property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced'."_ That last sentence quickly caught Derek and Alan's attention who turned to each other then to the direction the sound of the machine seemed to be coming from with concerned looks.

"Did he just say 'damage or death' and 'cleaned and bleached' in the same sentence?" Alan asked as the recording continued. 

_"Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night."_ Derek raised an eyebrow at that.

"What the hell is 'quirky' supposed to imply?" He wondered as the message played on.

_"But do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_ Something was seriously wrong with this guy. This job. Maybe it was all those nights in here alone but something about this didn't sit right with any of them, least of all Stiles who was already trembling a little not liking the dark hallways. _"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of 'free roaming mode' at night. Uh....something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to walk around during the day, too."_

Derek remembered that, when he was a kid and Laura would bring him here, the animatronics would walk around the tables and "talk" with the kids and stuff.

_"But then there was the bite of '87."_

And Derek remembered that, not because he was here but because the story had been plastered all over the news and Laura refused to bring him back here because of that. _"Yeah.....I-Its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here , if any, is the fact that these characters...uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll pu- They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on._

"I guess that counts as quirky." Alan said.

 _"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to....forcibly stuff you inside of a Freddy Fazbear suit."_ That didn't sound too bad, it was only a costume after all right? _"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine having your head forcibly pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort....and death."_ All three of them had a shocked look at that and Derek quickly grabbed the tablet on the desk to see what the hell the animatronics were doing. He cycled through and found all three on the stage still. Completely motionless.

 _"Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask. Ha. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only when absolutely necessary! Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ Then the machine clicked off. Now they were scared. Derek checked the tablet again, noticing the power was down to 97% already.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Alan said. He pulled out his gun and checked it for bullets, of which there were only three. Perfect as there were only three animatronics to get through. "'Don't tell you these things when you sign up' my ass." Derek looked for a way out that didn't involve passing those ugly things in the dining room. And even if they did have to go past them, Derek could always werewolf the hell out of them. While he was cycling through he checked the main stage and his eyes widened.

"It's gone. The fucking chicken is gone." He said, voice shaking a bit. Alan and Stiles both rushed over and sure enough, Chica was missing from the stage. Derek quickly cycled through the cams again and found Chica in the Storage Closet. Doing nothing. Just staring at the camera with dead eyes, as if the robot knew there was someone staring back. "Okay, it's in the closet. I say we bar it and make a run for the fire door." Stiles and Alan were about to agree when they heard metallic sounding foot falls in the hallway. Derek quickly checked the cams again, noting that all that searching for Chica had dropped the power to 85%, and found that the rabbit hippo thing, Bonnie, was missing from the stage as well.

"The door! Alan close the door!" He shouted as he saw the animatron head down the hall towards them. Alan ran across the booth, slamming his hand down on the button to close the door down right as Bonnie got there, soulless eyes staring in through the window. Even with the door closed that did absolutely nothing to quell their fears, especially once Derek started checking the tablet again, their power slowly draining away as the night wore on. "This is fucking ridiculous." They had to get out of here.

One am rolled on into two and after a few more close calls with Chica and Bonnie, who seemed to show up right after the other ran off, they were dwindling down to around 34%. Derek had tried fighting off Chica at one point but all that got him was dragged off to his doom, his strength having no affect on the animatronic chicken. Alan ended up wasting the three bullets in his gun trying to get her off him but ultimately had to shut the door once she hauled Derek off. They weren't going to make it at this rate and Alan was trying to keep Stiles calm and from crying, the boy having gone right into his headspace the second he saw his daddy getting dragged away by Chica.

He was sitting in Alan's lap as he went through the cameras as quickly as possible to conserve the remaining power they had left. Bonnie was in the Dining Room again, he could hear Chica clattering around in the kitchen. Thankfully though, Freddy hadn't moved all night. It wasn't until he cycled to the West Hall cam did he see it, a fox with a hook for a hand running full tilt for the security booth. He pushed Stiles onto the floor under the desk and practically lept for the the door button almost making it in time, but before he could slam his fist on the button to bring the door down, a hook went right into his arm and a fur covered paw grabbed him around the head, dragging him as he kicked and tried punching the fox in the snout to get him to let go.

"STILES! CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE IT NOW!" He yelled as he continued trying to fight his way out of the robot's grip. Stiles scrambled from below the desk, catching the fox-bot's attention as he left Alan to Bonnie and Chica and ran for the door again. Stiles slammed his hand down on the button, scooting away and covering his ears as the fox pounded on it, making the lights flicker before silence took place of everything else. He started to cry, his daddy and papa were gone and it was barely three am. He crawled over to the tablet which was showing just 19% power left. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to end up like his Daddy and Papa, dragged away and stuffed into a suit.

He started to cry, biting down on his fist to keep from making too much noise. He could see the power draining quicker since he had both doors down after what had happened. He started shaking, hugging himself as it slowly dripped into single digits, 5%....3%....1%. He heard the generator shut down as a big red zero flashed on the tablet before it too went dark. He held his breath before he heard it. Twinkling, tinny music. _La Toradore_ from Carmen. Daddy's favorite opera. His breathing quickened, panic stricken as the glowing eyes of the animatronics filled the room, the scent of stale blood and old metal assaulting his nostrils. He could feel their hands grab him, shaking him as he screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. He struck out with his fists and hands, pushing against the faces that threatened to over take him and stuff him in a suit.

"STILES! STILES! LET GO! STOP!" He could hear. The robots were just trying to trick him with his papa's voice and he fought harder, striking a punch somewhere before his arms and legs were pinned down and he was being violently shaken. "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! OPEN! YOUR! EYES!" His eyes, that's all that would be left of him when they were done.

"NO! NO I WON'T LET YOU STUFF ME IN A SUIT YOU MEAN OLD BEAR!!" He screamed, continuing to flail. He felt something cold touch his face and screamed as loud as humanly possible before sitting straight up in Derek's arms, panting like he had been running for his life. "D-daddy?!" He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Derek's neck before he started rambling. "Y-you and p-papa and Freddy and the music and I was _so scared_! They had gotten you and papa and they were gonna stuff me in a suit and daddy!!!" He cried.

"Stiles! Stiles, slow down! What are you talking about?" Alan asked, extremely concerned. "Who is Freddy?"

"Freddy Fazbear! He and his friends took you guys away from me and stuffed you into these suits!" He said with a frightened look. Derek groaned a bit.

"I know what he's talking about." He said. "It's this game called _Five Nights at Freddy's_. It's this weirdly scary game that takes place in some Chuck E. Cheese knock off where you try to survive a night locked in with murderous robots. If you lose the robots stuff you into a Fazbear suit. Scott wouldn't shut up about the game. He must have played it with Stiles and he had a nightmare about being stuffed in an animatronic suit." He looked down at his frightened pup. "Is that right?" Stiles nodded sheepishly. He wasn't supposed to watch scary movies or play scary games with Scott for this reason.

Alan sighed. "Alright, I'll have a talk with Scott in the morning about this. But right now, lets try and get back to sleep." He said. They headed down to sleep on the couch, since they were at Alan and Stiles' house anyway and there wasn't enough room in the bed. Derek and Alan let Stiles get as comfortable and protected as possible between them, giving him Mikko and a bottle of warm milk, before leaving at least one light on before they all fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. That's right. I went there. I brought Five Night's at Freddy's into this. Deal with it. I had been delving into this game since I saw (Read: Listened to) Markiplier and NateWantsToBattle's face cam plays and I was thinking, where on earth would this place even be located that it's still open after five murders and someone losing their frontal lobe? My sister's answer was Beacon Hills. Because it makes so much more sense that way. So here's this. If you were scared I will be bringing the fluff back I promise. I just really wanted to get this prompt out of the way before it slipped through the cracks of my memory.
> 
> It kinda sucks in my opinion but that's probably because this is my first FNaF anything.


	19. Prompt no. 6: More Diaper Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So last chapter. I am so very sorry. I'm a jerk. I know. It was bugging me. Anyway, I'm quickly writing this just because I need to bring the fluff back before you all riot against me for that one. So! Stiles+fan gave me a prompt a while ago I meant to fill but, y'know. Stuff got in the way and all so I'm filling it now. Better late than never. 
> 
> Prompt: "So for this fic I'd really like to see a "Sheriff changes Stiles' diaper for the first time again since he was like little little. And just getting used to treating Stiles like a little toddler/baby again.(Bonus points if the first diaper change he has is a messy one and I love to have some mental "Oh god" from the sheriff. ) And it would obviously just have Sheriff and Stiles because maybe Stiles just wakes up in his headspace at home for the first time and Sheriff has never experienced it. Derek is dealing with something out of state or whatever so he can't be there and Papa sheriff is on his own for this one"
> 
> I know I said I wasn't going to double prompts but what the hell, I've already traumatized you all. Might as well. Enjoy.

While Alan was more than happy he was going to get a second chance to be involved in his son's childhood, he still wasn't all that sure how to go about it. So far he had only seen Stiles in little mode around Derek and still wasn't sure how comfortable Stiles was being in that mode around him from the few times he had been like that around him. He had gotten up early to make breakfast while he contemplated ways to get used to Stiles' little form, if he went into it at all. Derek was out of town on important alpha business and wouldn't be back for a few days. While he had told Alan there wasn't too big a chance for Stiles to go into little mode he should be prepared for anything just to be on the safe side. Mentally he was as prepared as he was going to get while Stiles was asleep. Which, oddly enough, he still was. Usually Stiles was up within ten minutes of him being up but he'd been asleep for a full hour before Alan decided to make breakfast. Knowing that Derek said be prepared in case Stiles regressed, which he had been careful about with having him wear a diaper to bed, he headed upstairs to check on his son.

He quietly opened the door to Stiles' room, smiling a little as he slept with his thumb jammed in his mouth and Mikko in some sort of snuggle stranglehold. He didn't want to wake him but he wanted Stiles to eat something before noon. He gently shook his shoulder, getting a sleepy murmur from him that brought a smile to his face. Stiles slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked so tired and adorable it was melting Alan's heart.

"Morning Stiles. How about some breakfast?" He asked, not sure whether Stiles was himself or his little self. The boy simply nodded sleepily and got up, diaper crinkling as he followed his papa downstairs to the kitchen. Alan sat Stiles down in the chair at the table and gave him some cut up pancakes and sausage while he made himself a cup of coffee. He looked over at Stiles who was eating his breakfast in silence and swinging his legs a little while he sat there. He finished his breakfast relatively quickly before getting down and going over to the toy bag Derek had brought over before he left. Alan knew his suspicions were confirmed and Stiles had gone into little mode overnight.

Stiles rummaged around in the bag before pulling out his toy dump truck and some blocks and sitting down to play. Alan smiled as he cleaned up the kitchen, glancing back to check on Stiles every now and then. On one of his checks he noticed Stiles had stopped playing completely and seemed to be staring at nothing. He was about to ask what was wrong with him when he suddenly started playing again. Alan shrugged it off as probably just his head spaces switching for a second. It wasn't until after he had dried and put all the dishes away and walked into the living room that his nose was assaulted with the foul odor of a dirty diaper.

His train of thought promptly stopped and backed up at that. He walked over to Stiles where the scent was getting stronger, probably from sitting for a while, yet seemed to have no affect on its creator. Stiles was as calm as ever, playing quietly with his truck and blocks.

"Stiles, did you er, use your diaper?" He asked. Stiles looked back at him and only grinned, as if he was non-verbally saying 'come check'. At that Alan's face went pale. He knew this was supposed to be therapeutic in a way for Stiles but he never expected his seventeen year old would actively mess himself, whether he was all together or not. In the back of his mind he wondered if Derek had to deal with this. In any case he couldn't leave Stiles like that and sighed. "Okay, c'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Stiles got up and waddled after him, crawling up the stairs. Alan lifted him up and laid him down on the changing table, hands shaking a bit as he tried to steel himself for this. He hadn't changed one of Stiles' diapers in years so he was understandably nervous. Still, the smell was getting to him and he grimaced as he pulled open the tapes while Stiles teethed on a toy. He gagged a little as the smell hit him full force and all but slapped his smell receptors silly.

"Good god Stiles, what did you eat last night?" He wondered aloud, getting an amused giggle from his tot brained teen. "Oh god..." He pulled out some wipes and started cleaning up Stiles' bottom. "Oh _god_ " It took a full fifteen minutes but he managed to get all the poop off and get Stiles in a clean diaper. "Never again...." He muttered as he went to wash his hands. Stiles gave a cheeky, knowing smile and headed back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Stiles did most of that on purpose. Note that I said most. I'm still working out how his head space works with diaper changes and such so if you wanna be technical, his little mindset did the deed and older Stiles didn't know until after he had gone upstairs. He was just being a little brat afterwards.


	20. Prompt no. 7: Uncle Jordan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Once again, I apologize for the FNaF chapter. Don't expect that to be the only chapter for Halloween though. There's still two more. Anyway! Back to prompts. Luv sent in this one that I'm actually very excited about:
> 
> "Stiles in his big!regular headspace wearing diapers at the station and because of circumstances ends up messing it and Stiles being all awkward in his big headspace about it when Sheriff(and Parrish that would be cool) notice. Sheriff changing him even though he's in a big headspace would be cool too."
> 
> Looks like Stiles is getting an uncle! A nice one too! Which reminds me, until it's officially released, in my head canon, Parrish is a phoenix.

It had been quite a few months since the whole baby Stiles situation began and Stiles slowly found he liked wearing diapers even in his normal mindset. Usually he just kept to wearing them around the house but lately he had started going outside with one on under his clothes. Mainly it was to the store or over to Derek's. Today he was headed with his dad over to the station so he could catch up on some paperwork. Stiles didn't like being alone so he usually accompanied his dad places when Derek was busy with pack things. They headed into the station house and Stiles sat down in the office with a book.

"This won't take long Stiles." Alan said with a small smile. "I've only got a few things to fill out." Stiles nodded and started reading while Alan went about his paperwork. Stiles was half way through his book, about twenty minutes later, when Deputy Jordan Parrish walked in.

"Hi Stiles, sorry to interrupt Sheriff, but I have a few reports I need you to sign off on." He said with an apologetic look. "I know you guys have been here for a while and I really don't mean to keep you guys here longer than you need to be." Alan simply waved him off.

"Don't worry about it Parrish, Stiles doesn't mind, right?" He asked. Stiles nodded in agreement and went back to reading his book while the two men talked. About ten minutes passed and Stiles could feel his bowels and bladder getting heavy and full. He glanced up from the pages to see if his dad was paying attention to him. When he wasn't he let out a quiet sigh as he started wetting his diaper. He could hold everything else until they got home as he really just wanted to pee and get it over with. Then the cramps started and he couldn't wait any more. He hid his face in his book as he went, giving just the softest of grunts as he pushed. He let out a soft yet content sigh now that his stomach was empty and hoped the smell wasn't too strong yet.

"Alright, that should do it." Jordan said with a smile. He turned to leave when he smelled something....off. "Sheriff did you leave food around here to go bad again?" Stiles' eyes snapped up from his book and his face went pale as his dad stood up.

"I don't think so." Alan said. He looked in his desk drawers before walking over to Jordan. "That's weird. I do smell something. But I don't think its rotting food." He looked over in Stiles' direction. "Stiles, did you do what I think you did?" Stiles was blushing in embarrassment, but he shook his head no. He couldn't tell his dad he had messed himself in front of Jordan.

"I don't know what you mean by that dad." He said, stopping himself from saying papa, something he was prone to doing even in his older mindset.

"Stiles you know what I mean." He said. He knew this had to be extremely awkward for him but he couldn't leave him in a dirty diaper and Parrish wasn't going to leave until he found out what the smell was.

"No dad, I don't know what you mean." He said. He fidgeted with the edge of the page he was reading and shifted a bit in his seat. To a normal human they probably would have missed the ever so slight crinkle of Stiles' diaper, but Jordan who was a phoenix and had powers similar to the werewolves could hear it.

"Sheriff, is Stiles wearing a diaper?" He asked, noticing that Stiles froze in place as if he was a statue. "If he is it's okay, I mean I'm not offended or anything. Just kinda curious." Alan sighed.

"Its a very long story but yes, he's wearing a diaper and that's more than likely where the smell is coming from." He said. Stiles didn't look at either of them. "If you could do me a favor and make sure no one comes in here while I get him cleaned up and changed that'd be great." Jordan nodded, feeling bad for having exposed Stiles the way he had. He gave him an apologetic look before walking out and closing the door behind him. Alan sighed and closed all the blinds so no one could see in and pulled out the diaper bag he kept in the bottom of his filing cabinet for just such an emergency. "Stiles are you still you or are you little you?"

"Me dad..." He said quietly. This was incredibly awkward. He had tried to pull back into his younger mindset but couldn't for some reason. Maybe he didn't really want to at the moment no matter how hard he tried. Alan spread out a changing mat behind his desk just in case someone did manage to get past Parrish. Stiles walk/waddled over to him and laid down on it. He had never had his diaper actually changed when he was fully cognizant. It was different, not unpleasant, but different. He shuddered a little when the first wipe touched his skin, wiping off all of his mess before a clean one replaced it and another and another until he was as clean as the day he was born.

"You really had to go huh?" Alan asked. He didn't want to make it anymore awkward for him but he was actually surprised Stiles had gone in his diaper while fully adult. Stiles simply nodded shyly.

"I couldn't hold it. Sorry." He said. Alan smiled and taped a clean diaper around him, helping him pull his pants back up.

"Don't be, I didn't mean to make you wait so long." He said. "Next time just tell me or Jordan when you have to go." Stiles looked at him oddly. "Might as well get him involved since he knows. It'd probably be nice to have an uncle and besides Jordan likes having you around the station anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Maybe...." He said. He thought it over and he did like hanging around Parrish, plus it meant extra protection when Derek couldn't be there. "Well...if you're sure he wouldn't mind, that'd be okay with me." They headed out and talked with Jordan who, after having everything explained to him and asking a few questions of his own, agreed to be Stiles' surrogate uncle much to their joy. Stiles smiled, feeling a bit more loved than he had earlier. He was going to have fun with his new uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you have been itching for more Daddy Derek stuff instead of Papa Stilinski but don't worry, it's coming. Keep sending in those prompts guys! Your ideas are very interesting! And now with the addition of Uncle Jordan you guys can send in prompts for that too!


	21. Prompt no. 8: Snuggles with Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! First, I wanna thank everyone for all the support here and on my other fic Of Fathers and Sons. You all are such sweet people!
> 
> Now then a guest, who I'm gonna call Pumpkin because well this next prompt is super sweet like them, asked for more Daddy Derek time. 
> 
> "I want more Daddy Derek! Can you write something sweet/comforting with those two?"
> 
> Some sweet and comforting Daddy and Pup moments coming right up!

Due to recent pack matters, Derek rarely had time to spend with his pup. But there were rare nights and even weekends where he had Stiles all to himself and those were the times he cherished the most. Such as tonight. He had some free time since Scott was temporarily taking over pack leadership as part of his training. After that evening's meeting he headed back to his loft, calling Alan on the way and telling him he was free to take Stiles for the next week. He headed home to tidy up a bit and pup proof things while he waited for Alan to bring Stiles over. He was just finishing up dinner when the loft door opened and Stiles ran in, all but tackling him with a hug. Alan smiled and put Stiles' diaper bag down near the door before leaving.

"I missed you daddy!" Stiles said with a big grin, hugging him tightly. Derek smiled and hugged him back.

"Daddy missed you too pup." He said, picking him up and setting him down at the table. "Did Papa feed you yet?" Stiles shook his head.

"Nu-uh. He said you were making dinner." He said, playing with a toy car on the table. Derek chuckled a bit, knowing Alan probably knew Stiles wouldn't eat for him if he knew that he was going to be spending the weekend with Derek. Derek gave him a plate with Stiles' favorite meal, chicken tenders and curly fries. Stiles ate with glee, quickly finishing his food while Derek ran him a bubble bath. He came back downstairs and carried his pup upstairs, giving him his favorite bath toys as he washed him up. After Stiles' bath he helped him dry off and get dressed in his favorite Batman pajamas.

"Okay puppy, what story should Daddy read you tonight?" He asked, letting Stiles pick the story book tonight.

"Tell me the three pigs one Daddy." He said with a happy smile as he and Mikko got settled into bed next to Derek.

"Alright, Three Pigs it is." He said with a smile, grabbing the book from the nightstand. Derek started reading, smiling at the wide eye look of wonder in his pup's eyes despite him having heard this story about fifty times already. Stiles loved the way his daddy would make his voice all goofy and high pitched for the pigs and made it all gruff and growly for the wolf. Derek always changed the ending so the wolf didn't die, making him run away instead because Stiles didn't like it when the wolf died. It made him sad.

He read through the story another three times until Stiles was too tired to beg for him to read it again. He gave a big yawn and snuggled closer to his daddy, thumb wedged firmly in his mouth.

"I luffs yew Daddy." He said around his thumb with a sleepy smile. Derek smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy loves you too puppy." He said, turning out the bedside light. "Daddy loves you very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of the shorter fills as there's only so much I can pad this with that won't have me spilling into millions of words and all. Keep sending in those prompts guys. And get ready for the next of the Halloween prompts X3


	22. Prompt no. 9: Uncle Jordan's First Diaper Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lookie what we have! Our first prompt for Uncle Jordie! X3 Even better, it's another for big!Stiles using his diapers and this comes from parrishhh.
> 
> " Could you do one with Stiles wearing a diaper to school, staying in big headspace and poops himself at school He's obviously embarrassed/uncomfortable, but he's reached the point where he just doesn't care as much anymore? He ends up calling Uncle Jordan to come and change him because Sheriff is busy with a case and Derek is somewhere. Also some awkward/sweet cool convo between those two would be super awesome!"
> 
> Let's all see how Uncle Jordie handles his first diaper change. May Arceus have mercy on his soul.

Ever since that night at the station house, Stiles loved having Parrish, Uncle Jordie when he was in little mode, around. Jordan was actually very happy too. Stiles had always held a special place in his heart as the Sheriff's adorably quirky teenaged son and he loved kids even more. There was something special about little kids that made him happy to be around them. They didn't worry about adult things and were always so innocent when they talked. Taking care of Stiles when Alan and Derek were busy or just when Stiles wanted to be around had become the highlights of his days and weekends. Still, as close as he was getting to Stiles the way his mindsets flipped around sometimes shocked him. Especially when older Stiles did something he would expect little Stiles to do. Such as using his diaper.

Stiles' diaper wearing had extended to school and the rest of the pack had been completely accepting of it. Not that he had any doubts, he had started getting to the point where he didn't care if people noticed his diapers or not. If they had a problem they had to go through his Daddy, his Papa, his Uncle and the entire pack. Still, he was careful about when and where he used them. Wearing them wasn't so much a big concern it was using them in public he was still getting used to, especially having to poop in them. At home he didn't have a problem doing it, finding the diapers were much more convenient than running to the toilet anyway. If he did have to go in school he usually waited until he was either alone in a classroom or the locker room to keep people from noticing the smell.

Some days however he would be going before he could stop himself and there wasn't much he could do about it besides getting Derek or his dad to come change him. Today was one of those days. They were out running track for lacrosse practice and Stiles sat down on the bleachers to catch his breath once they stopped. It was then he felt the rumbling in his lower intestine and before he could stand up it just started coming out. Instead of trying to stop it he just sat there and let it come out as he drank from his water bottle. He finished up with a quick pee before waiting for the others to go inside, following at a distance.

He lingered near the showers while the others changed and headed home for the day before pulling his phone out and calling Jordan. Jordan had the day off and was actually on his way to pick up Stiles from practice and take him home with him while his dad worked and Derek was out of town when his phone rang.

"Hey Stiles, I'm on my way to get you." He said with a smile.

"Um, could you actually hurry Uncle Jordan?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably in his diaper. It was clammy feeling and sagging and he hated having to wear them like this.

"What's wrong buddy? Did someone do something to you?" He asked, going into cop mode.

"No, no Uncle Jordan, no one did anything to me. I just....well I kinda pooped myself after practice." He said. "I need a change is all."

"Wait, you messed yourself at school?" He asked. Jordan was actually a little surprised. Stiles never called him when he had messed himself at school. In fact he never had to change one of Stiles' diapers at all. Not to mention he was sure Stiles was completely adult which was evident by his use of Jordan instead of Jordie like his younger mindset was used to.

"Yes, what aren't you getting about this?" Stiles said, waving an arm dramatically. "I almost always use them now."

"But at school? Aren't you worried someone would notice?" He asked, still not able to wrap his head around the fact that his adopted nephew had pooped himself at school.

"Technically it's after school hours and we were on the field." He said. "And even if someone did notice they'd have to go through dad, Derek, you and the whole pack. And people know not to mess with me when the twins are around."

"Can't argue with that." He said, remembering that Aiden put a kid, who thankfully declined to press charges, in the hospital when he started making fun of Stiles for wearing diapers. "But still, school?" Stiles sighed.

"Yes, at school." Stiles said exasperated. "My diaper is dirty and I'm liable to get a rash and all you can keep asking is whether or not I actually did it? You need your priorities checked Uncle Jordan." Jordan shook his head with a small smile.

"Alright Stiles, just stay where you are then. I'll be there in a little bit with a clean diaper." He said, driving a little faster. Stiles sighed and smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Jordan." He said, happy that he'd be in a clean diaper shortly. Stiles was standing up, leaning against the tile wall of the shower section when Jordan came in with a diaper bag. He smiled at Stiles who gave him a motion to hurry up. He spread out the changing mat and had Stiles lay down. He took off his shorts and was met with a heavily discolored diaper. He quickly peeled off the tapes and recoiled a bit from the smell.

"Jesus Stiles, what is Derek feeding you?" He asked, getting a snicker.

"Not my fault he makes apple cinnamon oatmeal so good I eat three bowls before school." He said. Jordan gave him a look of shock.

"This is three bowls worth of oatmeal?!" He asked. "This looks more like a nuclear butt bomb went off in your diaper."

"Be thankful I don't pee in your face like an actual baby would." He said. He couldn't argue with that, he couldn't really explain away pee stains all over his shirt.

"Still....this is a lot." He said, getting the wipes and starting the clean up. "Oh god....there's so much of it." He ended up using half a container of wipes to get him clean before finally rubbing him down with ointment and baby powder and taping a fresh diaper around him. "There, finally clean." He said with a sigh, disposing of the dirty wipes and diaper before washing his hands.

"Thanks Uncle Jordan." Stiles said with a smile as he pulled his pants back up and grabbed his things before following him out to the car. Despite the huge mess and the initial gross out, Jordan actually felt pretty good about this. He did good for his first diaper change and it showed with how happy Stiles was and the fact that he trusted him enough to call him in the first place.

"No problem buddy." He said, ruffling his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt down, and another I had fun writing. Especially that phone conversation. That was my favorite part.


	23. Prompt no. 10: Winding Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaacccck! Sorry for the ungodly delay everyone. Skyrim severely sidetracked me for like a month and you all should know how hard it is to not get sucked into that game. Anyway! Prompt time. This ones from anon. 
> 
> "Stiles has a really long day at school and when he gets to the station all he wants is his paci and a bottle to help wind down from the day.. Good thing Parrish and Sheriff are always prepared"
> 
> Just something cute and short that I'm typing up on my phone for you guys.

It was Exam week at Beacon Hills high. The week that was the bane of every student's existence. Especially Stiles who had exams in every class. Due to all the cramming for the tests, his dad finishing up a case and Derek training with the pack he hadn't had time for himself really and he just wanted to go home and curl up with a pair of footie pajamas and a bottle and sleep for a few days.

He was absolutely exhausted, both mentally and physically, after school and drove straight to the station to wait for his dad to finish up work so they could go home and he could get some much needed little time before he started throwing a tantrum. As he entered the station house Jordan was waiting by the front desk with a smile.

"Good timing." He said, bringing Stiles to Alan's office. "Your dad and I have a surprise for you to make up for not having time this week." They headed into Alan's office and a tired but happy smile stretched across Stiles's face as he saw what they had for him.

They had spent the day rearranging Alan's office and adding a small corner for Stiles to play with some toys and take a nap. Alan smiled, not even needing verbal confirmation from Stiles to know they did a good thing. He drew the blinds and let Stiles change into a pair of sleepers and lie down on the soft blankets and pillows in the corner.

Jordan gave him his pacifier and a bottle of warm milk before laying a blanket over him and reading him a story that Stiles was barely awake enough to hear, just happy that he could relax and unwind like this. He slipped into a peaceful nap, listening to Jordan's soothing voice as he fell into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all in suspense for so long but my phone can be unreliable with typing, not that I thought it was possible here anyway, so I try not to use it.
> 
> Anyway, for those of you not following Of Father's and Sons I mentioned that I'm gonna do my first infantilism fic for the Supernatural universe because its Dean and Sam and I had a really good idea. The title to be is The Devil is My Daddy and that's all the info I will be divulging on that. So keep your eyes out for it and more prompt fills.


	24. Personal Prompt no. 2: Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello lovelies! A thousand and one apologies for the severe lack of prompt filling. I was trying to get chapters for the other two fics out, my laptop was and still is being derpy, I keep getting RKO'ed by MLP, Five Fucking Nights at Freddy's two (yes, that horrid game I mentioned back at halloween has a sequel. With twelve robots instead of four to watch. So. Much. Stress.) has literally scared the pants off me (I will never listen to Pop Goes the Weasel and be okay ever again. I'm still checking over my shoulder every three minutes or so.), and all that crud. But! Since the day of giving thanks is coming up I decided to write a chapter for it. And this chapter will have lots of little surprises for you all! Stiles is getting a new friend. And no, it's not another cat. There will never be another Periwinkle and I'm still super sorry for that.

Fall had finally come to Beacon Hills and while the town didn't get much in the way of snow like up north, it was still a brisk time of year. The leaves on the trees had all gone from their calming green color to vibrant shades of oranges and yellows and reds that littered the ground like a sea. This was the time of year Derek enjoyed best, he loved the smell of fresh fallen leaves and acorns and often went for walks in the forest and now that he had his pup he could take him too. He loved watching Stiles crunch leaves beneath his feet and jump into piles of them and scatter them around without a care in the world. It made the alpha the happiest and most thankful he'd ever been and it gave him the idea to express this to the pack with a large Thanksgiving feast he was planning. He left Stiles with Alan the day before Thanksgiving so he could shop and get all of the supplies he needed to feed his ever growing pack. He ended up buying five large turkeys, three whole chickens, four large honeybaked hams, ten apple pies, fourtee boxes of stuffing, and at least enough canned yams, greens, and corn to last well after doomsday. When he got to the register the clerk gave him the 'you can't be serious' face before ringing him up and having three other employees help him carry the food to the Camaro.

Once back at the loft, Derek decided to forego the traditional method of slow cooking the turkeys and the chickens and ham in the oven and called the twins and Chris over, asking the latter to bring a flamethrower with him. Once they were all over, Chris looking especially puzzled he took the meat and headed up to the roof.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing Derek?" Aiden asked. "And where's the pup?"

"He's at his papa's house. And Thanksgiving is in tomorrow. I don't have time to start slow roasting five turkeys, three chickens and four hams." He said. "The pies are already cooking in the oven and I've got most of the stuff on the stove. So what we're going to do is torch these, not enough to burn but enough to cook them so they'll be ready in time for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm in." Chris said, firing up the flamethrower. Derek and Aiden set up a cooking spit for the meats while Ethan kept an eye on the food cooking downstairs. Once the stuffing had all been done he brought it up to the roof so the turkeys and chickens could be stuffed and basted again before Chris went back to roasting them. When they were done, Derek and Aiden carried them downstairs so they could be stored in the oversized refigerator Derek bought for this occasion. After that, they spent the rest of the evening tidying up the loft and getting a table big enough for the whole pack ready and set for tomorrow. Chris headed home to get ready for tomorrow and the twins decided to crash at the loft and keep an eye on the rest of the pies while Derek went to get Stiles. He used the key Alan had given him to open the front door, finding his pup playing contently at the kitchen table making glitter turkeys while Alan was stuffing an extra turkey.

"Daddy!" Stiles squealed happily when he saw Derek. Derek smiled and picked him up, setting him on his hip. "Look! I made you a turkey." He held up a turkey made out of glitter and macaroni noodles.

"Thank you Stiles, this is going on the fridge when I get home." He said with a smile, kissing him on the forehead before sending him off to go play. "Good to know I'll have an extra bird in case they all manage to go through five of them, four hams and three chickens."

"Good, because this is going right in the oven over night." Alan said with a smile. "Is the whole pack coming over?" Derek nodded in the affirmative. "Even Scott and you-know-who?"

"Yeah, he said he was coming over despite the shyness." He said. "He knows how much Stiles needs a playmate and it'll be good for him to have a support system." Alan nodded in agreement.

"It'll do them both some good." He said. Once the turkey was in the oven and Derek had taken Stiles to the loft, Alan headed to bed. The next day, Stiles was up bright and early watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade on TV with Aiden while Derek was making a big breakfast with Ethan's help. After the parade, Aiden took Stiles upstairs for a bath and to help him get dressed. At around two that afternoon, the first guests showed up. Chris and Allison came, bearing a cornucopia full of fruit for the table. After that the pack started to slowly flood in, Lydia came with Jackson, Jordan hitched a ride with Alan and Melissa, Boyd and Erica showed up together as per usual and Isaac showed up alone for the moment. Once Derek spotted Isaac he pulled the beta aside to ask him about the surprise for Stiles.

"Scott's on his way up here. It took us a while to get him out of the car." He said.

"Alright, I'll get Stiles then." He said with a nod. He walked over to the couch were Allison and Lydia were playing with him and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt ladies but I need to kidnap my little fuzzball for a second." He picked up Stiles and walked to the door. "Daddy's got a surprise for you pup." Stiles' eyes went wide at the mention of a surprise.

"What is it Daddy?!" He asked gleefully. "Is it a puppy?"

"Sort of, you'll have to wait for Scott to bring it upstairs." He said. Stiles was practically bouncing with excitement as he waited impatiently for his surprise. Finally, Scott came upstairs after twenty minutes, trying to coax someone or something into the loft. After a few minutes he managed to get who or whatever he was trying to get into the loft inside.

"Stiles, I'd like you to meet your 'cousin' Liam." Scott said with a smile. Hiding behind dressed in jeans and a Buzz Lightyear t-shirt Scott was the newest addition to Beacon Hills' ever growing pack and Scott's first test at being an alpha, Liam. The freshman had a bit of a temper but Scott and Derek both devised a way to deal with it, by helping him the same way they helped Stiles. Liam of course was still pretty self conscious about the whole thing hence his hiding behind Scott. "Liam, why don't you go play with Stiles?" Liam shook his head, in that no mans land between adult and child mindset where part of him was okay with this and the other part wasn't. "Its okay Liam, Stiles isn't gonna hurt you. Go play." He pushed the pup in Stiles' direction and watched them go upstairs after some heavy convincing on Stiles part. Stiles took Liam into his play room and showed him all his toys.

"You can play with whatever you want." He said with a grin, content to play with his favorite dump truck. For a while, Liam just stood near the door, nervously looking around the room as he played with the hem of his shirt. He watched as Stiles played with his truck, running it around the floor and dumping blocks out near his 'building'. Liam had to admit, that looked fun. He walked over and shyly asked Stiles if he could play. The grin that stretched across Stiles' face was wide enough to rival the Cheshire cat's. "Sure! Here, you can help me build." He said, happily handing Liam his dump truck. He grabbed a cement mixer and they ran them both around the floor and Liam slowly but surely came out of his protective shell, happily playing alongside Stiles. After a while it was time to eat and Scott and Derek both had to hold back manly squeals of cuteness as their pups played together.

"I've never seen Liam this happy." He said. "This is amazing." Derek was absolutely proud of his pup for making a new friend and helping Liam out at the same time.

"Alright pups, time to come eat." He said, picking up Stiles and snuggling him. Scott came and picked up Liam and headed downstairs. The twins had finished setting up a kiddie table for the two in addition to setting the table for the adults. Derek and Scott set them down and Derek called everyone else to the table. "Before we all eat, I just wanna say that I'm thankful to have you all as a part of my pack. Some of you might be assholes, and some of you might take up space on my entire couch. But I wouldn't want any other pack in the world. You've all done so much for me, you put up with me when I'm in a bad mood and you even helped save my pup so for that thank you. And speaking of my pup, I'm eternally thankful that I get to be the father, second one of course, to the greatest kid in the world. Sure his adult self can be quirky and sometimes annoying, but he's the best pup in the world."

"I'll drink to that." Lydia said with a smile. Derek started carving the turkeys and chicken with Chris's help and the loft was filled with conversation and the pack enjoying each other's company. Soon enough the turkey was all gone, there was some ham and sides left over and all the pies were gone and there were werewolves and humans alike lying around the loft like beached whales. Liam and Stiles had both fallen asleep next to each other and Derek and Scott took them upstairs to sleep.

"Best Thanksgiving ever." Scott said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely readers, may your holidays and new years be filled with joy and wonder. You guys make me happy with all your comments and kudos and you put up with me even when my deadlines are horrendous. Thank you all for sticking by me. I'm thankful for each and every one of you lovely little wolf pups. Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays to you all!


	25. A Very Important Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Please, PLEASE read this in its entirety before commenting. Do not skim, do not glance, READ THE WHOLE THING.

My deepest apologize dear readers for a complete lack of updates on pretty much _everything_. I lost my creative muse and drive to write pretty much anything but I am slowly getting it back and I promise I will return to this, Of Fathers and Sons, and The Devil is My Daddy as soon as the drive to write any of those returns. But that's not the only thing about this update. I'm about to undertake something very big. Possibly the biggest project of my fanfic writing career. 

I will be completely rewriting the entirety of 50 Shades of Grey as a Supernatural Destiel fic. 

Now please understand, I am not going to write the book word for word as that is plagiarism and that's not what I'm going for, nor am I going to follow the style the book has set up. I will be completely fixing it in my own way, while still keeping a similar plot, just giving it that SPN spin. There is a lot I feel is wrong with the book, and its base fanfic Masters of the Universe, that needs to be corrected. Most notably the way things are worded and the -ahem- rather unfortunate implications of some of the more....explicit parts of the book. Even though I am not the original writer of the book/fanfiction, nor am I affiliated with her in any way, shape or form, I feel that I can create a fanfiction using the book that can show people the underlying plot isn't a bad thing, but the way it was executed in the novel is. I hope for my sanity's sake I'll be able to complete the whole thing. 

I'll be posting updates about it on my YouTube channel, which will be linked at the bottom of a chapter when I post the first one here, when the first chapter is halfway done and another when its completely done and so on and so forth with the rest of the chapters as well as comparison readings of some parts when I get to that. For now, I'm just reading so I can get a feel for how bad things are so I can rewrite them properly. 

I wanna thank every single one of you for being so completely patient with me especially since I haven't been updating much. You guys are amazing and you really do deserve a chapter. I just wish I could give it to you right now. I promise, I will not let this story die. 

Wish me luck guys, I'm gonna need it.


End file.
